Pokemon Fantasy: Las tablas elementales
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: El equilibrio de la naturaleza a sido perturbado, las tablas elementales están siendo robadas causando estragos en los pueblos cercanos y en la naturaleza, pero la hija de un legendario aventurero junto con sus amigos van a restaurar el equilibrio del mundo
1. comienzo del dia

**Esta historia de pokemon la tenía planeada desde un largo tiempo esta historia es un poco parecido a los mistery dungeon solo que con unos toques de final fantasy y con nuzlocke pero a futuro espero que les guste.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon todos los derechos son de Game Freak**

* * *

En una hermosa llanura se puede apreciar un pequeño pueblo donde abitan varios pokemons de varios tipos conviviendo en paz.

En una de las casas estaba una delphox hembra barriendo la entrada mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Listo" decía habiendo terminado

"Buenos días señorita Anais"

Viendo hacia Arriba la delphox llamada Anais vio a un Archeops aterrizando con una canasta de bayas

"Buenos días estrop" Decia Anais feliz de verlo "¿Lograste conseguir lo que te pedí?"

"bueno tuve algunas complicaciones pero logre conseguir las bayas tamate que pediste" Decia estrop pasándole la canasta

"¿problemas?"

"no era tan grave es solo que últimamente no ahí tantas bayas como antes"

"¿Pero no se supone que hoy es la temporada?"

"Deben de ser esos snorlax" decía con el ceño fruncido "Ellos comen lo que sea Hasta que se termine aunque lo dudo"

"mmmm que raro" decía Anais pensativa "apropocito" dejo estrop sacándola de sus pensamientos

"¿Cómo esta la pequeña Jade? Ase tiempo que no la veo escuche que logro lanzar su primer lanzallamas"

"sí que lo hizo logro alcanzar 5 metros de largo" Decia Anais orgullosa "debe de estar jugando con sus amigos, (suspiro) solo espero que no se meta en problemas de nuevo"

"¿cuanto quieres apostar?" dijo estrop con una sonrisa de ironia "ella Salio igual a su padre"

(suspiro) "lamentablemente"

"Bueno tengo que hacer otras entregas si necesitas mas vallas ya sabes a quien llamar" decía mientras se iba volando

"Adios estrop" decía Anais mientras entraba con la canasta colocándola en la mesa mientras se ponía un delantal amarillo con toques de llamas en ella mientras se preparaba para cocinar se volteo para ver una foto soltando una sonrisa nostálgica "sip ella nacio igual a ti"

En la foto se podía ver a Anais con un huevo en los brazos a su lado se encontraba un ninetails ambos estaban en un sofá mirando con amor el huevo

* * *

(En otro lado)

En otra casa se podía ver a un stoutland barriendo unas hojas mientras se quejaba "Malditos pokemon de tipo planta siempre tirando sus hojas en mi patio como si tener mocos alrededor no fuera suficiente"

Detrás de unos arbustos se podían ver a tres pokemon pequeños que esperaban pasiente mente la oportunidad

"muy bien ¿recuerdan el plan?" dijo un fennekin

"si estoy lista Jade" dijo un spritzee con determinación "en unos momentos el señor robinsón ira al baño justo a tiempo para lanzarnos sobre la pila de hojas"

"¿no se Eris tenemos que?" dijo preocupado venipede "el señor Robinson es solo un anciano"

"un anciano gruñón squek" decía Jade "el se la pasa gritándonos y llevándose nuestros juguetes estamos haciendo justicia"

"puede ser pero no quita el echo de que es un anciano"

"Un anciano gruñón y malhumorado?

"ya se esta yendo" dijo eris vigilando

"muy bien a la cuenta de 3 saltamos" decía jade en posición

Los demás también se prepararon

"!Listos …..3!"

Los tres pokemon se lanzaron a la pila de hojas jugando y revoloteando por todo el jardín del stoutland

"¿¡HEY QUE HACEN!?" Los tres pokemon se voltean Y ven al viejo stoutland "! SALGAN DE MI PATIO PEQUEÑAS PLAGAS!" Los tres pokemon se echan correr siendo perseguidos por el viejo

"! Espérenme que tengo patas cortas!" Dijo squek mientras escapaba pero el stoutland lo estaba alcanzando

"¡Ya te tengo niño!" de repente un un humo rosa con un delicioso olor distrajo al stoutland haciendo que se desoriente "¿Que es ese dulce holor?"

Era el movimiento aromaterapia de Eris

"Squek por aquí" dijo Jade

Squek llogro alcanzar a sus amigas y empezaron a correr

Al mismo tiempo que el stoutland se recuperó del ataque "¿Ahhh que paso? ¡Malditos niños ya verán cuando se lo diga a sus padres!" Dijo el señor Robinson mientras se iba lanzando gruñidos incoherentes

En otro lugar escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos los tres pokemon vieron como se iba el stoutland mientas se reian

"jajajajaj vieron la cara que tenia cunado vio lo que hicimos con sus hojas" Dijo Jade

"jajajaja pero fue mejor la cara que puso squek esa expresión no tenia precio ajajaja" se seguía riendo Eris

"!No es mi culpa que tenga patas cortas!" reclamo el venipede "además dije que fue una mala idea"

"O vamos como si no te ubieras devertido jajajaja"

"jajaja tiene razón eso fue muy divertido"

Squek tenia el seño fruncido pero luego le agarro la gracia y se rio también

"De que se están riendo" dijo?

Los tres se voltearon para ver a un bisharp con cara seria.

"oh hola Yoel" dijo Jade con felicida "Solo nos reíamos de la cara que puso squek al ser perseguido por el señor Robinson"

"¿otra vez estuvieron molestando al señor rovinson de nuevo?" dijo el bisharp con un suspiro

"eso le pasa por robarse nuestros juguetes"

"es cierto" dijo squek

"si es malo" respondio Eris

"pero el despues los devuelve porque después vengo yo, recuerden que soy el Alguacil de este pueblo" dijo yoel

"y por eso respetamos mucho tu trabajo yoel" dijo squek

"hablando de trabajo vendrán conmigo y le diremos a sus padres lo que hicieron"

"Gulp" exclamaron los pokemon pequeños

* * *

 **(mientras en la casa de Anais)**

Se encontraba la Delphox terminando de cosinar "fiu listo ahora solo falta los toques finales y…."

 **(golpe de puerta)**

Al escuchar la puerta Anais fue a abrirla, solo para encontrar a Yoel sujetando a los tres pokemons "Hola mama" decía apenada Jade

"¿Que hicieron ahora?"

"Molestaron al señor Robinson de nuevo y tiraron toda su pila de hojas." Dijo el bisharp con mucha calma

"(suspiro) yo me encargo desde aquí gracias por traerla yoel"

"No hay problema me llevare a estos dos a sus casas"

"nos vemos mañana chicos" decía jade despidiéndose

"Adios jade" dijeron al unisono

Al cerrar la puerta Anais confronto a su hija "¿jade porque siempre tienes molestar al señor Robinson y causar problemas?"

"pero mama el señor Robinson es malo"

"no es malo solo es un ansiano gruñon que quiere pasar sus días tranquilo, ahora ve a limpiarte que ya vamos a cenar" Dijo el Delphox mientras el fennekin se iba "cielos, igual a ti hugo" decía con una sonrisa divertida

 **(mas tarde)**

Sentadas en la mesa la fennekin vio con ojos brillantes y con la baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

"o Arceus es es tu delicioso pastel de bayas tamates" Dejo Jade emocionada.

"normalmente no te daría ninguna porción porque estas en problemas, pero hoy es una ocasión muy especial" dijo Anais

"Asi ¿Cuál?"

"Feliz cumpleaños cariño" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja "es un regalo de parte de tu papa"

"Ahh, olvide que hoy era mi cumpleaños" agarrando la caja

"no me sorprende considerando lo despistada que eres" Dijo su madre burlándose Aciendo que Jade inflara los cachetes del enojo "que esperas abrelo"

Al abrir la caja se encontró con un pequeño cristal con forma de rombo de color rojo con una llama dentro Jade lo miro con curiosidad "¿es una piedra?"

"No es cualquier piedra jade, es un cristal Z"

"¿cristal Z?"

"es un cristal especial que permite a su portador lanzar un poderoso movimiento que normalmente no puede aprender, este cristal se le conoce como pirostal Z, con el puedes lanzar un poderoso ataque de tipo fuego" explico su madre

"wow puedo hacerlo ahora mama ya quiero lanzar ese poderoso ataque de fuego" dijo jade emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

"hoy recuerda que estas castigada" ese comentario hiso que el cuerpo de jade se tensara "y mañana tienes que arreglar el patio del señor Robinson"

 **(Mas tarde después de comer)**

Jade estaba en su cama con su madre aun lado lista para leerle un cuento

"muy bien jade que cuento queires que te leea hoy, esta el meowth con botas, los tres spoinks y el mightyena feroz, y la ribombee dorada y los 3 ursarings"

"No mami tengo una historia en mente"

"¿y cual es?"

"cuéntame como se conocieron tu y papa" Abia dicho jade haciendo que su madre se sonroje

"v-vamos jade no quieres escucharla es un poco vergonzoso"

"pero yo quiero saberlo"

"No lo se"

"porfiiiiiiis" dijo Jade con ojos de cachorritos

"AAAHH ok lo contare pero no te burles"

"no lo hare" prometio

"ok empecemos, todo comenzó cuando era una joven Braixen"

* * *

 **Y bueno esta es mi primera historia larga como dije es un tipo de mezcla con pokemon misteri dungeon con un poco de final fantasy díganme que les parecio los personajes, van a a ver otros a futuro (asi que no se encariñen tanto ja ja ja) dejen sus comentarios y que les parecio los veo en el próximo capitulo o en otra historia**


	2. Recuerdos y presagios

**No soy dueño de pokemon todos los derechos son de Game Freak**

* * *

Episodio 2: Recuerdos y presagio

 _Flasback/historia_

Acostada en un arbol se podía ver a una Braixen comiendo una rama tenia puesta una chaqueta blanca detrás de la espalda tenia escrito el kanji de llamarada **(es idéntica a la chaqueta que lleva puesta sanosuke de samurái X)** , a su lado estaban un arbock, un glameow, un persian, y un golisopod "estoy muy aburrida no hay nada que podamos hacer" exclamo la Baixen mientras masticaba su rama

"¿que tal si vamos al caraoke?" preguntó el glameow

"no estoy de ánimos para cantar"

"qué tal si pintamosss de forma ridícula la estatua de las tres aves legendariassss" siseo el arbock

"fue divertido las primeras 3 veces ahora es un cliché"

"qué tal si molestamos a los pyukumuku en la playa" dijo el persian

"mas aburrido además la sal del mar se pega en mi pelaje" dijo braixen con un suspiro

"no hay nada más que podamos hacer jefa desde que tomamos todos los territorios de nuestros rivales las cosas han estado muy aburridas" dijo el golisopod

"si y molestar a la gente tampoco ayuda ya que apenas dan pelea" respondió el persian

"sssolo un milagro nos podría levantar un sonrisssa"dijo siseante el arbok

"¡JEFA! ¡JEFA!" viendo todos hacia arriba y vieron a un sperrow volando hacia ellos

"¿Que pasa mick?"Pregunto la braixen de forma aburrida al sperrow llamado mick

"iba a ir a una tienda a comprar cigarrillos y entonces vi a un pequeño grupo de extranjeros" dijo mick

"¿y eso debería de importarnos porque...?"

"Ellos son un grupo de pokemon pequeños podemos engañarles robarle sus pertenecías y su dinero" exclamo mick

"Humm si estafar a un grupo de pokemon pequeños porque no" dijo el golisopod "¿que opina jefa?"

"asustar a los pequeños por que no" decía la braixen "¿mick a donde se dirijian?"

"Al puente del este"

"excelente vamos"

 **(en el puente del este)**

Se podían ver a cuatro pokemon que iban caminado eran un vulpix, un scyther, un pawniard y un archen.

"Puedo ver el puente no está lejos" dijo el archen

"Según el mapa si cruzamos el puente llegaremos a nuestro próximo destino" dijo el pawniard

"!o si ya no puedo esperar!" exclamo feliz el vulpix "ya quiero llegar a la antigua biblioteca de seguro ahí está la información que busco" mientras brincaba de la emoción

"cálmate Hugo" dijo el scyther que era un poco mayor a comparación que el resto "la llegada a la biblioteca es de dos días así que no te apresures"

"lo sé pero no puedo esperar para llegar de seguro ahí está la historia del….." Hugo se detuvo a media frase

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo el scyther se puso cerio con lo que vio al frente y vio a un grupo de pokemon con chaquetas blancas esperando en el puente."

"¿puedo ayudarles?" pregunto la braixen

"si queremos pasar así que muévanse"

"O lo siento pero este puente es parte de nuestro territorio"

"entonces buscaremos otro camino" dijo el scyter mientras él y el grupo daban media vuelta solo para ver que un golispod y un persian bloqueaban la ruta de regreso

"Espera mi amigo con cuchillas" dijo la braixen con una cara burlona "aunque el puente sea nuestro no quiere decir que no puedan pasar"

"¿enserio?"

"si solo tienen que pagar una pequeña cuota para pasar son 1000 pokemonedas por pokemon, y en su caso seria un total de 4000"

"¡Como si fuéramos a pagar esa cantidad!" grito el archen enojado

"me temo que no tienen opción"

Los delincuentes se estaban acercando al grupo se estaba por iniciar una feroz pelea pero "esperen"

Vieron al vulpix que comenzó a hablar con la braixen "¿no tenemos muco dinero para darles pero no podemos hacer un trato?"

"¿ _qué pasa con este niño?_ " pensó la braixen mirándolo fijamente "un trato ¿eh? Ok muy bien pero hagámoslo mas interesante" decía sonriendo con malicia ¿que dices?"

"¿Más interesante?"

"tú y yo tendremos un combate si yo gano tú y tu grupo serán mis esclavos por 6 semanas y nos quedamos con sus pertenencias ¿qué opinas?"

El resto del grupo iba a protestar pero el scyther los detuvo

"hecho" dijo vulpix" y si yo gano….." se detuvo a pensar

"tomate tu tiempo" la braixen dijo mientras el vulpix pensaba ella vio a los 3 pokemon que estaban…. Repartiendo cartas "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"si quieres puedes jugar con nosotros a las cartas" ofreció el archen "cuando Hugo se pone a pensar se toma su tiempo"

" _¿se toma su tiempo?, no puede ser tanto"_ pensó

 **(Una hora después)**

" _¿es enserio?_ " dijo con un tic en el ojo

El vulpix seguía pensando había pasado una hora y no se movió ni hiso un gesto el golisopod y el persian se unieron al juego de cartas mientras que el resto se durmió por el aburrimiento

"!DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ!" Grito de ira haciendo que el grupo que jugaba tiraran las cartas del susto y despertando a la otra mitad, curiosamente Hugo ya se decidió

"¡Lo tengo! si yo gano quiero que te unas a nuestro viaje" decía con un sonrisa

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?" dijeron todos menos la braixen que solo arqueo una ceja y el scyther que solo suspiro, mientras el grupo de braixen protestaban ante esta decisión la braixen los silencio

"Cállense" ordeno "muy bien acepto solo no esperes a que me contenga solo porque eres un niño" decía con una sonrisa arrogante

"ok no lo hagas si no sería divertido " dijo con inocencia y con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara

" _pero que le pasa a este niño"_

El vulpix y la braixen tomaron posición para pelear

"muy bien niño prepárate para ser mi esclavo" decía mientras sacaba su rama y se prendía fuego

"muy bien vamos" dijo el Hugo poniéndose en posición

* * *

 _pausa del flasback/Historia_

"¿Entonces tú y papa se conocieron mientras peleaban, y también eras una delincuente?" pregunto Jade con duda

"E-e-estaba pasando por una etapa" tartamudeo Anais y sonrojada "yo hice cosas tontas cuando evolucione en un braixen t-te dije que era vergonzoso mejor dejémoslo ahí"

"¡NO¡ sigue contando quiero saber que más paso"

"(suspiro) ok continuare con la historia" dijo rendida "comenzamos con la pelea yo era muy fuerte pero cometí el error de subestimarlo"

 _continua Flasback/Historia_

Se encontraba a Anais de rodilla en el suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente mientras gotas de sudor caían en su cara y su rama estaba lejos de ella _"¿Cómo es posible que ese niño tenga un poder asi?"_ pensaba teniendo una cara perpleja

El grupo de la braixen quedaron perplejos toda la zona tenia restos de quemaduras y un gran cráter detrás de la braixen que mostraba el gran ataque que lanzo

Mientras el grupo de Hugo estaban festejando por la victoria de su amigo "así se hace Hugo le enseñaste una lección" Victorio el archen levantando a su amigo por los aires

"no dude de ti" dijo el pawniard "y menos con esa as en la pata"

"¿Ahora que asemos con ella?" pregunto scyther señalando a la braixen derrotada rodeada de sus discípulos tratando de levantarle los ánimos "¿de verdad la vamos a llevar con nosotros?"

Fue cuando el archen dejo de lanzar al vulpix por los aires, Hugo se acercó a la braixen con la rama en su boca devolviéndosela "fue una batalla muy divertida, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en nuestro viaje" decía Hugo con una sonrisa haciendo que la braixen le sonriera también mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su rama "bueno supongo que tengo que respetar el trato"

 _Pausa del flasback/Historia_

"WOW" exclamo jade asombrada "papa era muy fuerte"

Asiendo que Anais soltara un risita "si era muy fuerte pero lo que me hiso interesarme en él fue por su corazón de oro"

"¿Corazón de oro?"

"si escucha atentamente"

* * *

 **(En otra Zona lejos del pueblo)**

Anais, seguía contando a su hija historias de su padre estaba ocurriendo otra cosa en otro pueblo mas específicamente a un templo construido de puro acero

Eran altas horas de la noche y los únicos que estaban vigilando la entrada eran dos doublade que estaban alerta salvo uno que se durmió

Mientras el que dormía roncaba, el que estaba despierto vio a alguien acercándose "¡oye, despierta!" dijo despertando a su compañero poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva todo mientras el misterioso pokemon se acercaba cada vez más "¡alto!" Ordeno el doublade asiendo que el misterioso intruso se detenga "Esta zona esta totalmente restringida, solo el guardián o los guardias reales tiene acceso a esta zona asique retírate o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza" decía mientras sacaba sus hojas

El intruso solo se quedó quieto mirándolos fijamente poniendo nerviosos a los guardias "ok" dijo y dio media vuelta alejándose asiendo que los guardias suspirara tranquilos

"sabes por un momento pensé que nos iba a atacar" dijo el guardia a su compañero "normalmente hacer este tipo de advertencias nunca fun…." El doublade se quedó a mitad de su frase ya vio al mismo intruso esta vez con una energía azul saliendo de sus manos golpeando a los dos guardias

"ja tonto somos en parte fantasmas los ataques tipo lucha no nos afecta" dijo el doublade burlándose

"no era tipo lucha"

"¿Qué?"

 **(Golpe)**

El doublade escucho un golpe y vio a su amigo en el suelo con grietas y con una capa de hielo en su cuerpo….no se movia.

Fue cuando vio que su propio cuerpo se empezaba a congelar y no podía hacer nada solo mirar al intruso "¿puño…hielo?...pe…ro so…mos pa…rte a…ce…" callo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se rompiera en trozos.

El intruso caminaba tranquilamente ignorando lo que paso entro en el templo, mientras avanzaba se veían pinturas y retratos de Arceus el dios pokemon pero eso no le intereso, siguió caminando hasta que encontró un altar ahí se encontraba una tabla de color gris plateado, estaba a punto de tomarla.

" **Cañon Flash"**

El intruso rápidamente lo esquivo, cuando se recuperó vio al atacante era un metagross que no estaba nada contento, sin embargo el intruso solo le sonrio despreocupadamente.

"asique tu eres el intruso que se metió al templo" dijo el metagross enojado.

"y tu debes de ser el guardian del templo" dijo mirando al metagross "(silbido) debo decir que estoy sorprendido, a diferencia de los otros guardianes jamás espere que un semi-legendario cuidara esta tabla".

Al escuchar eso el metagross frunció el ceño "¿otros guardianes, asique tu eres el que a robado las tablas de los demás templos.?"

"bueno no fui solo yo tengo un poco de ayuda, pero eso es algo que no te concierne" dijo cambiando su actitud a una más seria "dame la tabla o sufrirás el mismo destino que esos inútiles guardias" amenazo.

"!SUFUCIENTE¡" Grito enfurecido el metagross al escuchar esa revelación "!NO SE QUIEN ERES O QUE QUIERES CON LAS TABLAS PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA, PAGARAS POR LO QUE HISISTE¡" al decir eso el metagross saco una piedra en forma de canica " **¡MEGA-EVOLUCION¡"** con eso todo su cuerpo se rodeó en una esfera brillante cuando la luz se desvaneció se mostró a un mega-metagross.

El intruso se mostro realmente emocionado "!¿Mega-evolución?¡, las cosas se pusieron realmente emocionantes" dijo mientras sus puños estaban rodeados del aura del puño hielo.

"Ese orgullo será la marca de tu derrota" dijo el metagros mientras su puño se rodeaba de energía dorada **"PUÑO METEORO"**

" **PUÑO HIELO"**

Ambos pokemons chocaron sus puños uno contra el otro creando una onda expansiva arrasando todo en el interior.

* * *

 **(Mientras en la casa de Jade y Anais)**

"WOW, papa hizo todo eso realmente era alguien amable" dijo jade asombrada

"si, todo eso hizo que viera a tu padre de una forma diferente" decía Anais de manera melancólica "fue ahí cuando decidí decirle lo que sentía"

"¡ENTONCES ESA PARTE¡" decía jade brincando de su cama con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

"ya ya en eso voy"

 _Flashback/Historia_

Cerca de un pequeño bosque se veían paseando juntos en el atardecer un Delphox y un ninetails

"¿crees no que los demás se preocupen que nos fuéramos de paseo sin ellos?" preguntó el ninetails

"a ellos no les va a importar tú ya eres un adulto Hugo" replico la Delphox

"ya lo se es solo que sabes como se comportan ellos"

"bueno eso es porque aun te comportas como un niño pequeño"

"eso es cruel Anais"

"no es cruel es la verdad"

"sigue siendo doloroso"

"que esperabas la verdad a veces duele, niño"

"¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!"

"¡SI LO ERES!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que se rieron.

"seguimos discutiendo como siempre supongo que si sigo siendo un niño"

"La verdad me alegro que no cambiaras tanto"dijo Anais en voz baja y con un sonrojo

"¿Estas bien Anais?, tevés más roja de lo usual. ¿Estas enferma?"

"No… ahí algo que quiero decirte"

"¿Qué es?"

"t…t…tu…me…gu…g…gus…tas" decía tartamudeando.

"¿QU…?"

"¡QUE ME GUSTAS HUGO!" el grito se escuchó en todo el bosque espantando a los pidgey, esto hiso que Anais tapara su boca rápidamente, esto hiso que su cara se pusiera más roja que la de un magmar.

Hugo se le quedo mirando con una expresión de sorpresa no dijo nada todo el bosque estaba en silencio, parecían horas Anais solo esperaba con ansiedad.

"tu…" Hugo empezó a hablar "…también me gustas" al oír eso la Delphox lo miro con ojos brillantes "Eres mi mejor amiga y por eso me gustas "Eso hiso que Anais callera cómicamente al piso enterrando su cara en el suelo "¿Anais estas bien?" De repente Anais le salió una marca de enojo en la nuca levantándose con una expresión de furia.

"¡NO ES ESE ME GUSTAS IDIOTA, TE AMO, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONTIGO, SOLO CONTIGO Y CON NADIE MAS!" Todo mientras le salía fugo en cada una de sus palabras

Hugo solo se le quedo mirando hasta que "JAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¡DE QUE TE RIES!"

"jajaja…si sé que es ese me gustas solo te estaba molestando, es muy divertido cuando te enojas"

"…Eres un…"

"tu también me gustas Anais" decía mirando directamente a la Delphox "Te…Amo"

Ambos se miraron fijamente Anais vio que estaba siendo honesto esto provoco que sonriera con ternura, lentamente ambos empezaron a acercar sus hocicos mientras el atardecer los iluminaba.

 _Fin del flashback/Historia_

"Ewww, mama" interrumpió Jade con cara de asco "eso es asqueroso"

"¿Que? Besar es algo normal, tú también lo harás en el futuro"

"No, asco, blheee" decía la fennekin fingiendo que vomitaba "dime que paso después, y nada de besos"

"(risita) Ok ok, después de que terminara nuestro Viaje, nos casamos y nos mudamos a la villa Solaris, ahí nos casamos y tuvimos a una linda y sana fennekin" decía esto último tocando la nariz de su hija "el fin."

"fue una linda historia mama."

"si que lo fue cariño, ahora a dormir mañana tienes un gran día mañana."

"espera" dijo Jade asiendo que su madre se volteara a verla "Dijiste que papa estaba en un viaje de búsqueda ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?"

Anais solto una sonrisa "esa es una historia interesante, pero te la contare otra noche"

"Queee, pero quiero oírla" decía suplicando

"ya te conté una historia ahora tienes que dormir, recuerda que tienes que limpiar el desastre que hiciste en la casa del señor Robinson"

"umh, bien" decía jade con un toque de decepción "buenas noches mama"

"buenas noches mi llama hiperactiva" dijo Anais apagando la luz "te espera un gran día mañana"

* * *

 **(De regreso en el templo de Acero)**

Todo el interior estaba en ruinas, habían grietas, cráteres, escombros, se libró una feroz batalla que dejo todo arruinado las invaluables pinturas del dios pokemon nada se salvo la luz de la luna entraba en un agujero en el techo iluminando a los dos pokemons.

"Mal…dicion" decía el metagross tirado en el suelo mostrando varias grietas, abolladuras y algunos de sus dedos estaban partido así como el cuerno de su mandíbula, la todo mientras una capa de hilo lo cubría lentamente. Trataba de levantarse pero cada vez que lo hacia el hielo extendía mas sus grietas

"No te molestes" dijo el intruso mientras se tambaleaba hacia el inmóvil pokemon "el hielo está congelando también tu interior ahora eres más frágil que un plato de porcelana, mientras más te esfuerzas más te rompes. Pero lo admito fuiste un ponente muy fuerte nadie ha logrado resistir por tanto el congelamiento ni siquiera los que tienen la habilidad robustez" decía el intruso de forma halagadora

El metagross solo lo podía ver con ira "maldito q…que es lo…que q…qui…ere un medicham com…o tú l…a tabla de acero"

La luna se ilumino sobre el intruso mostrando quien era, tal como dijo era un medicham pero a comparación de como estaba antes este estaba más herido mostraba hematomas, estaba sangrando en su torso, cara, y uno de sus brazos su hojo derecho estaba morado y su pie izquierdo lo tenía ligeramente levantado posiblemente estaba roto.

"¿Qué, que quiero con la tabla?" decía sosteniendo la tabla en uno de sus brazos.

"la…tabla…no es un juguete ningún…mortal la pue…de usar sin mo…rir" decía el pokemon derrotado de forma cortada mientras el hielo se extendi por todo su cuerpo.

"yo no la necesito" confeso el medicham aciendo que el guardian lo mirara con duda "no te confundas no es para mí si no para el maestro."

"¿ma…estro?"

"si el la necesita para su condición" decía mientras se acercaba haciendo que uno de sus puños se tornara blanco "me encantaría quedarme, a contarte toda la historia pero ya perdí mucho tiempo."

El metagross en su impotencia solo lo podía ver con ira "mal…dito t…tu y tu mae…stro no"

"Adiós"

El pokemon meditación lo toco suavemente con su puño asiendo que el pokemon tipo acero se volviera polvo sin dejar rastro, quedo la mega piedra pero esta al instante se convirtió en polvo asiendo que desaparezca con el viento.

 **(Fuera del templo)**

El medicham estaba dando pasos lentos la pelea lo dejo en muy mal estado, mientras seguía cojeando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo sorprendió asiendo que se cubriera con los brazos, cuando dejo de cubrirse vio a una gigantesca sombra que media más de doce metros pero el pokemon psíquico/lucha no se sorprendió

"oh eres tú" dijo con cara neutra "¿Qué quieres?"

"te tardaste" respondió con irritación "el maestro me mando a buscarte. ¿tienes la tabla?"

"Tuve un ligero contratiempo pero si, la tengo" dijo mostrando la tabla plateada

"entonces sube antes de que vengan las tropas" decía el pokemon gigante mientras señalaba su espalda el medicham no perdió tiempo a pesar de su pata lastimada logra subirse en el lomo del gigantesco pokemon mientras este montaba vuelo

"¿localizaron la otra tabla?" preguntó el medicham acostado de espaldas

"si al parecer está en una villa llamada solaris o algo así "decía el pokemon desinteresado "el maestro mando a Bermellón y a su enjambre a buscarla"

"¿mando a Bermellón a una villa?, que arceus se apiade de sus almas"

 **(Villa solaris)**

Toda la villa estaba a oscuras los pokemon de allí dormían tranquilamente pero a lo lejos se podía visualizaban unos ojos rojos mirando fijamente el pueblo.

* * *

 **Bueno jente con esto termino el episodio 2 de pokemon fantasy, lamento si acorte gran parte de la historia del padre de Jade, pero tengo algo planeado para eso una vez termine la historia. Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos que le sucederá al pueblo, ¿Qué pasara con jade y sus amigos, que le ara bermellón a villa Solaris y quien es ese misterioso maestro y que quiere con las tablas? Todo eso y mas será revelado, hasta el próximo capítulo de pokemon fantasy: las tablas elementales.**


	3. Noticias impactantes

**No soy dueño de pokemon todos los derechos son para Game Freak**

* * *

Episodio 3: Noticias impactantes

 **(Villa Solaris)**

Anais se encontraba tranquilamente lavando los platos después del almuerzo preparo un almuerzo grande para su hija ya que ella y sus amigos tenían que cumplir su servicio comunitario en el patio del señor Robinson "Listo" Dijo la Delphox con una sonrisa miro el reloj y vio que marcaba las "2:46."

"Aprovechare el resto a tomar una siesta antes de que vuelva Jade" Anais estaba a punto de ir a su cama hasta que…

 **(Golpe de puerta)**

" _(suspiro) espero que no se otro vendedor de puerta en puerta"_ pensó de forma cansada mientras se dirigía a la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuenta que no era un vendedor si no alguien a quien conocía.

"¿slacer.?"

"Anais, tenemos que hablar seriamente."

* * *

 **(Con Jade y sus Amigos)**

El sol brillaba no había nubes en el cielo era perfecto para descansar y relajarse, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los tres niños que estaban arreglando el desastre que hicieron ayer.

"vamos squek una pila mas y terminamos" decía una sudorosa jade que rastrillaba hojas.

"dame un minuto" decía un cansado squek "mis patas no son tan largas y tampoco puedo volar."

"bueno yo no tengo brazos pero no me ves quejándome" decía la spritzee que usaba sus alas para mandar volando las hojas.

"no nos hubiéramos metido en este problema si no hubiéramos arruinado las hojas del señor Robinson" respondió el venipede.

"pues no recuerdo que trataras de detenernos."

"se los dije, pero no me escucharon."

"puede ser cierto pero tú te uniste a nosotros en la pila."

"pero."

"ya basta chicos" contesto jade poniéndose entre ellos dos "los tres nos metimos en este problema, y lo estamos enfrentamos juntos así que no peleemos."

"ok" contestaron ambos.

"haber mocosos" los tres pequeños se volteó al escuchar la gruñona voz del stoutland "mas les vale haber terminado ya que están charlatando tanto."

"si señor" respondieron los tres, al mismo tiempo el señor robinson estaba viendo todo su patio para ver si había alguna hoja suelta, pero todo lo que vio fue una pila de hojas perfectamente ordenada "hum lo hicieron bastante bien."

Los tres pokemon suspiraron relajadamente al ver que no los regaño…de nuevo.

"tomen" dijo el stoutland mostrando una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo de vallas aranjas inmediatamente los tres pokemon lo estaban bebiendo con pura alegría.

"gracias señor Robinson."

"ustedes se esforzaron bien, asique les doy algo para el calor. Pero eso si no quiero volverlos a ver en mi patio de nuevo, ahora pueden irse."

"ok, gracias por los jugos señor Robinson" dijo con alegría jade mientras ella y sus amigos se iban no sin antes devolver los vasos.

"(suspiro), niños" decía cansadamente el viejo pokemon mientras entraba a su casa para dormir pero antes de entrar le parecio ver algo en los arboles pensó que era su imaginación y entro a su casa pero dentro de los árboles había un raro pokemon que se retiró rápidamente.

* * *

"¿qué vas a hacer hoy jade?" pregunto Eris.

"Mama me dijo que me enseñaría a cómo usar los movimientos Z."

"¡¿MOVIMIENTOS Z?!" preguntaron asombrados sus amigos.

"si" contesto la fennekin mostrando su cristal Z colgando en su cuello como un collar "mama me la regalo en mi cumpleaños, al parecer le pertenecía a mi papa."

"¿podemos ir a verlos?, siempre quise ver como se ejecutan esos movimientos" pregunto un emocionado squek.

"claro vengan."

Todos empezaron a caminar a la casa de jade.

"¿me pregunto qué tan poderosos so los movimientos Z?" Pregunto Eris.

"yo escuche que son tan poderoso que pueden destruir una montaña entera" contestaba squek "es increíble, espero algún dia tener mi cristal Z de tipo veneno o insecto" decía con los ojos brillantes.

"¿crees que alla uno de tipo hada? También quiero ejecutar mi propi movimiento Z" le pregunto Eris a su mejor amiga.

"Es probable que mama lo sepa, tal vez si le preguntamos nos diga donde podamos encontrar otros."

Mientras ellos hablaban los tres pokemon llegaron a la casa de Jade justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar se escucharon voces.

"No hay duda Anais esto es más serio de lo que pensamos" dijo una voz misteriosa.

"¿enserio, realmente está pasando?" Jade pudo reconocer la voz de su madre pero sonaba más temblorosa.

"chicos hay alguien en mi casa pero no reconozco la voz" dijo Jade seria.

"¿hay algún lugar donde podamos ver?" pregunto Eris.

"si la ventana de la cocina Vamos" los tres pokemon dieron vuelta la casa hasta llegar a la ventana.

"la ventana es muy alta no llegamos" reafirmo squek.

"yo puedo volar ire a ver" con eso dicho Eris voló hasta llegar a la ventana teniendo cuidando de que no la vieran.

"¿Qué, vez?" susurro Jade.

"veo a tu mama hablando con un scyhter" susurro Eris.

* * *

 **(Dentro de la casa)**

"créeme jamás bromearía con esto" tal como dijo Eris Anais estaba hablando con un scyhter, pero este se veía bastante viejo tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices sus cuchillas estaban algo gastadas pero aun conservaban el filo, sus alas tenían pequeños agujeros pero se notaba que aun podía volar por ultimo tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara justo en su ojo, la pupila estaba transparente aparentemente estaba siego de ese ojo "con este ya van tres santuarios que fueron atacados y con ello robaron 3 tablas" respondió la mantis mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

Anais se hallaba bastante nerviosa puso su mano en la frente al mismo tiempo que el sudor recorría su cara realmente no lo podía creer "¿Dices Robaron las tablas de los tipos Normal, Agua y Recientemente la tabla del tipo Acero correcto?" pregunto con duda a lo cual el scyhter afirmo en silencio, lo cual hiso que aumentara su ansiedad "¿Qué paso con los guardianes.?"

El viejo scyhter hiso una pausa larga antes de decirle lo que ella temía "están…muertos" La revelación hiso sentir a Anais como si le golpearan el estómago "sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto, hay que estar alerta a partir de ahora Ana."

La Delphox tomo toda su tasa hasta dejarla vacía para calmar sus nervios "Entiendo Slicer gracias por avisarme le avisare a Yoel sobre el asunto" Decía más tranquila Anais mientras se levantaba de la mesa "¿quieres ir a saludarlo? Hace tiempo que no se ven."

"Quizás en otra ocasión" Dijo slicer mientras se levantaba también "tengo que volver al santuario de los insecto, cuando las cosas se calmen pueda que le haga una visita deberías hacer lo mismo."

* * *

 **(Volviendo con los niños)**

Los pequeños habían escuchado toda la conversación estaban confundidos, un poco asustados y llenos de dudas.

"¿q…que está pasando que significa todo lo que dijeron ellos dos?" pregunto un temeroso squek.

"Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿santuarios, robo, muertes y tablas, que significa?" pregunto Jade abrumada de escuchar todo eso _"¿mama tiene algo que ver en esto?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente la pequeña fennekin.

"Jade" la fennekin volteo hacia la spritzee "¿sabes quién es el scyther?, tal parece que tu mama lo conoce."

Jade negó con la cabeza ella conocía a los vecinos y a los amigos de su mama "No sé quién es pero se me hace conocido."

"creo que sería mejor no preguntar me da la impresión que no debimos escuchar esa conversación" sugirió squek.

Los tres pokemon asintieron era algo que ellos no debían involucrarse al mismo tiempo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a lo cual los tres se pusieron contra la pared para no ser descubiertos.

"gracias por él te mándale saludos a Yoel por mi" dijo slcer saliendo.

"lo are cuídate durante el viaje" le respondio Anais.

"Entendido…a propósito ¿Cómo esta Jade?" al escuchar su nombre Jade y sus amigos se tensaron del susto "me entere de que ayer fue su cumpleaños."

" _¿El me conoce?"_ sepreguntó mentalmente Jade.

"Ella se encuentra bien, ella y sus amigos están haciendo algo de servicio comunitario por sus travesuras."

"mmmh ya veo, me retiro entonces" dijo el scyhter volando.

"Adiós slacer" se despidió la Delphox cuando se fue Anais aun estaba pensando en lo que dijo slacer _"tengo que ir al samtuario de inmediato."_

"¿Mama?"

La Delphox salto del susto al ser sacad de sus pensamientos ella volteo y vio a su hija y a sus amigos "¿Jade, que hacen acá no deberían estar arreglando el patio del señor Robinson.?"

"Ya terminamos señorita Anais, acabamos de llegar" contesto Eris.

"oh ya veo" dijo recuperándose del susto "¿entonces qué pasa, hay algún problema.?"

En eso los pokemon empezaron a balbucear del nerviosismo no podían decirle que escucharon la conversación.

"Vi…Vinimos a ver el movimiento Z de Jade" respondió rápidamente squek.

"si cierto me prometiste que me enseñarías a usar mi Movimiento Z" contesto Jade _"gracias squek te debo una"_ pensó aliviada.

"ah cierto vamos a…" Anais se detuvo a mitad de la frase ya que recordó las palabras de slicer "Perdón Jade pero…hay algo que tengo que hacer primero" le dijo arrepentida.

"¿Qué? Pero lo prometiste" dijo Jade con un tono triste.

"Lo sé, lo sé prometo que te enseñare tan pronto termine" dijo Anais tratando de darle esperanza a su hija.

"¿lo prometes.?"

"lo prometo."

"ok, esperare" dijo con un poco más de animo.

"ok, ve a jugar con tus amigos y luego practicamos, Adiós niños" Anais se estaba despidiendo de su hija y sus amigos mientras ellos le devolvían el saludo.

Cuando su madre ya estaba bastante lejos Jade se puso triste porque su madre pospuso su tiempo juntas en otra cosa sea lo que sea en el fondo sabía que tenía que ver con las tablas, sus amigos notaron el gesto que estaba poniendo por lo que decidieron animarla.

"oigan escuche que hay nuevos sabores en la heladería que dicen si vamos" sugirió squek.

"exelente idea squek vamos Jade estoy seguro que te va a encantar uno de los nuevos sabores y de paso vamos al parque" le dijo Eris.

"si supongo, vamos "dijo con el ánimo un poco levantado.

Con eso dicho los tres pokemons se fueron sin saber que una extraña figura los observaba más específicamente observaba a la Delphox que se iba por lo que la siguió manteniendo la distancia.

* * *

 **(Comisaria de villa solaris)**

En el patio de entrenamiento de la estación encontraba entrenando a los cadetes entre la fila estaban un sandslash, vigorot, sneacel, feraligatr y paras todos ellos estaban golpeando troncos gruesos mientras sus patas y brazos brillaban levemente, mientras Yoel estaba de pie supervisando.

"Vamos concentren más energía, el movimiento cuchillada es esencial si quieren unirse a la comisaria."

"Lo estamos intentando alguacil pero es muy complicado" dijo el sandlash.

"no es difícil es como el movimiento corte solo que es como una hoja más grande."

"Al menos nos puede enseñar cómo es, me duelen las garras de tanto golpear troncos sin éxito" decía frustrado el vigorot.

"si alguacil muéstrenos ese espectacular movimiento" dijo el feraligart con un toque de sarcasmo.

Yoel solo rodo los ojos ante la impaciencia de sus alumnos se acercó a uno de los troncos y de ahí una de las cuchillas de sus brazos brillo de un tono naranja " **CUCHILLADA** " rápidamente se lanzó directo al tronco hasta golpearlo cortándolo en cuatro parte todos los cadetes quedaron impresionados.

"como dije no están diferente al movimiento corte" decía mientras limpiaba su cuchilla "ok ahora el truco para realizar el movimiento es…"

"Alguacil Yoel" Yoel se detuvo a mitad de su frase al escuchar que lo estaban llamando se volte y vio a un charmeleon que le estaba llamando.

"¿Qué pasa Ember?"

"La señorita Anais quiere hablar con usted, me dijo que era urgente y que no iba a esperar."

Al escuchar eso parecía realmente serio "muy bien, todos descansen hasta que vuelva luego seguimos practicando" al decir esto todos los cadetes se retiraron mientras Yoel se fue a la comisaria para ver a Anais.

Anais se encontraba sentada en la oficina del alguacil esperando, el bisharp entraba y se sentó frente a la Delphox "Hola Anais, ¿que pasa, Es sobre Jade? Me informaron que ella ya termino."

"no se trata de eso, sclicer me hiso un visita."

" _¿El sensei?"_ Al escuchar eso el bisharp se quedó tenso por un segundo pero luego se calmo "por tu tono se escucha serio dime."

Entonces Anais le conto con detalles todo lo que slacer le había dicho al igual que a la Delphox la noticia fue un golpe duro para Yoel.

"…Había escuchado rumores pero solo esperaba que fuera eso rumores" respondió yoel tratando de procesar la noticia.

"Necesito pedirte que patrulles toda la villa en caso de cualquier actividad sospechosa, yo iré al santuario."

"¿qué pasa con Jade?"

"¿Puedes asegurarte de que no le pase nada?" le pidió agarrándose la zona donde estaba su corazón "me preocupa que algo le pase."

"Entendido yo me encargo."

"Gracias Yoel…por cierto slacer te manda saludos" Yoel saco una sonrisa leve.

"gracias, cuídate Anais" dijo mientras Anais se retiraba.

"Ember" Yoel llamo al charmeleon quien este vino enseguida "necesito que reunas a todos en la comisaria incluyendo a los cadetes."

"si señor" con eso dicho el Charmeleon se fue a seguir las ordenes Yoel lo estaba siguiendo pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo estaba vigilando se volto pero no vio a nadie _"tengo un mal presentimiento."_

En ese momento Anais habia entrado en el santuario de fuego sin percatarse de que la presencia que la estaba observando se fue.

 **(Dentro del santuario de fuego)**

Al igual que el santuario de Acero el lugar estaba cubierto con pinturas, retratos, escrituras y esculturas del dios Arceus la única diferencia era que en el altar del santuario donde había una estatua del dios pokemon se encontraba una tabla de color rojo, En eso la Delphox se arrodillo frente empezó a rezar al dios pokemon

* * *

 **(Fuera de villa Solaris)**

La misteriosa presencia se metió en el bosque ahí se reunía con otras sombras similares a el.

"Lider Bermellón he encontrado la ubicación del santuario" Decia la presencia inclinándose ante otra solo que esta se le notaba un color rojo

"Excelente trabajo, zánganos quiero que vallan al santuario y me traigan la tabla de fuego" ordeno

"¿Qué pasa con los habitantes de la villa?" pregunto otra sombra a su líder

"Destruyanlo y mate a culquiera que se meta en nuestro camino" ordeno de forma siniestra mientras sus ojos brillaban

"entendido líder" contestaron al unísono mientras las sombras incluyendo a Bermellón iban volando directo a villa Solaris y al santuario

 **(Volviendo con Jade y sus amigos)**

Los niños estaban sentados en una mesa del parque comiendo sus helados excepto Jade que apenas toco su helado

"¿Jade esta todo bien?" pregunto Eris con preocupación

"Estoy bien solo estoy muy pensativa" contesto jade

"¿Tiene que ver con la conversación que escuchamos?, solo olvídalo es algo que no debimos escuchar" le respondió Eris

"lo sé pero no logro sacarme eso de la cabeza mama se veía muy nerviosa con el tema de las tablas"

"Yo tampoco he logrado sacármelo de la cabeza" Dijo squek "pero eso es algo serio, nosotros unos niños no deben de involucrarse."

"suquek tiene razón no es algo en lo que deberíamos involucrarnos" dijo su mejor amiga pero esto solo aumento la ansiedad de jade "mira no te preocupes ya verás que todo va a estar bien"

 **(EXPLOSION)**

Los tres pokemones saltaron del susto al escuchar una explosión cuando se recuperaron vieron todas las casas en llamas mientras misteriosas criaturas disparaban a diestra y siniestra en toda la villa

"cuidado" Los tres se agacharon al ver que un rayo se dirigía hacia ellos la explosión devasto el parque afortunadamente no los alcanzo a ellos

"¿!Q…Que está pasando¡?" dijo squek con un toque de pánico en su voz

En ese momento una criatura se paró frente a los asustados niños mirándolos maliciosamente

"hola niños"

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo 3 de pokemon fantasy espero que les allá gustado dejen su opinión de ¿quienes podrían ser los invasores que atacan villa Solaris, y como están envueltos Anais y Yoel con el misterioso scyhter?. Descubran todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**

 **Dato extra: no se ustedes pero siempre que pienso que los Bisharp usan cuchillada utilizan las cuchillas de sus brazos ¿ustedes que opinan?.**


	4. Nada sera como antes

**No soy dueño de pokemon todos los de derechos son game freak.**

Episodio 4: Nada será igual.

* * *

 **(Santuario de fuego)**

Se encontraba a Anais arrodillada frente a una estatua de Arceus frente a Ella se encontraba un pedestal donde se encontraba una tabla de color rojo.

"Gran Arceus por favor no dejes que las tablas caigan en malas manos" Pedia Anais con miedo ella aun creía que esto no fuera real que se resolvería y que todo estaría bien _"Hugo desearía que estuvieras aqui"_

 **(Crash)**

La Delphox salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose ella se paró y preparo su rama para atacar se acercó cautelosamente a donde se escuchó el ruido cuando llego vio una de las ventanas del templo rotas Anais se acercó a los fragmentos rotos tomo uno de ellos y los miro detenidamente.

" _no hay piedras no fueron niños, alguien entro al templo"_ La delphox se quedó pensando hasta que se dio cuenta "¡La tabla!" Rápidamente fue corriendo al pedestal solo para ver que la tabla aún estaba en su lugar.

" _No tomaron la tabla, significa que el intruso sigue adentro pero ¿dónde?"_ Se preguntó la Delphox, ella sintió un escalofrió miro para arriba para ver no un par sino miles de pares de ojos rojos resplandecientes, inmediatamente las criaturas se lanzaron hacia Anais rápidamente la Delphox saco su rama para pelear.

* * *

 **(Comisaria de Villa Solaris)**

Yoel se encontraba en su oficina muy pensativo por lo que le conto Anais era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien invadiera el santuario y el pueblo se vería envuelto en el fuego cruzado si no podía proteger la tabla amenos protegería a los habitantes.

El Bisharp saco algo del cajón de su escritorio Era un cristal Z como el de Jade solo que en lugar de ser rojo era plateado con el dibujo de un cubo de acero en el centro al verlo se le formo una sonrisa nostálgica al recordarlo.

 _Flasback_

Se veía a un Pawniard tirado en el suelo cansado su largo entrenamiento fue duro pero finalmente brindo frutos.

"Excelente trabajo Yoel" Yoel levanto su cabeza y vio a su maestro con una sonrisa orgullosa "Realmente has progresado mucho, estoy seguro que falta poco para que evoluciones"

"No pude haberlo hecho sin usted sensei" Dijo Yoel levantándose "tú me has enseñado mucho"

"Es cierto pero tú fuiste el que no se rindió" Dijo Slacer mientras acercaba una de sus cuchillas y le entregaba algo "Toma esto es para demostrar tu progresión"

"¿Un cristal?"

"Eso es un cristal del tipo Acero llamado metalostal Z, te permite ejecutar un poderoso movimiento del tipo acero más poderoso que cualquier otro movimiento" Explico el scyther

El Pawniard tenía los ojos brillantes al escuchar sobre el el cristal Z y su poder oculto "muchas gracias Sensei prometo que le daré un gran uso"

"Me alegra escucharlo, ahora vamos Hugo y los otros nos deben de estar esperando"

Ambos pokemon se retiraron de la zona donde entrenaron para reunirse con sus amigos.

 _Fin del flashback_

"Sensei" el Bisharp sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los viejos tiempos, Yoel escucho un golpe en la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos "pase"

"Alguacil ya reuní a todos los miembros de la estación al igual que los cadetes" Dijo Ember a su jefe.

"Excelente iré en unos segundos" con eso dicho el Charmeleon se retiró de la oficina, antes de salir se colocó el cristal Z en el cuello como un collar y fue a la sala de reuniones.

Al llegar vio a todos los oficiales y a los cadetes a pesar de que no son mucho los miembros solo contando con 22* (contando a los cadetes) pero a pesar de eso son una sede muy fuerte.

Todos los oficiales y cadetes se pusieron de pie tan pronto vieron al alguacil.

"Siéntense" ordeno a lo cual todos obedecieron "atención todos hemos recibido un informe de que hay un intruso tratando de invadir el santuario de fuego" al decir esto todos los que estaban dentro de la sala empezaron a susurrar sobre el templo, "¿entonces son ciertos los rumores?", "¿Invadieron la villa ya?" "Esto es un blasfemia" se escuchaba por toda la sala la preocupación. "¡silencio todos!" ordeno poniendo todo bajo control.

"Entiendo que esto es una sorpresa para todos ya que ha habido rumores circulando por todo el país, pero les aseguro que no pasó nada en villa Solaris" Yoel empezó a hablar teniendo la atención de todos "lo cierto es que solo es que es solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien ponga sus ojos en el santuario y traten de robar la tabla y que altere el equilibrio de la naturaleza, por eso aremos grupos de dos para poder vigilar cada parte de la villa para estar atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa"

"permiso para hablar alguacil" Yoel volteo y vio a un gallade quien se puso de pie

"Adelante oficial Cosmo"

"¿No sería mejor si montáramos guardia en el palacio?, así sería más fácil atrapar al ladrón"

"Buen idea oficial cosmo, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que no es un ladrón cualquiera hablamos de uno que ya robo tres tablas, además hay que tener en cuenta que posiblemente venga en grupo y pueda causar caos en la aldea y lastimar a los civiles por lo que no es aconsejable"

"entiendo lamento, haberlo molestado" dijo cosmo con pena mientras se sentaba.

"¿Bien alguien más tiene preguntas?" al ver que todos que ninguno dijo nada Yoel continuo "Bien estos van a ser los equipos, Ember tu y yo vamos a vigilar el área…"

 **(Estruendo)**

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio al escuchar ese estruendo.

"Ta-tal vez sean los machamps de la construcción" Dijo una Liepard algo nerviosa

"No. Es algo más" Dijo Yoel teniendo un mal presentimiento.

 **(EXPLOSION)**

La pared del fondo exploto asiendo que los pokemon que estaban al final de la fila salieran volando o sepultados por los escombros.

Los pokemon que estaban fuera del rango se pusieron a la defensiva para lo que se venía, Yoel se preparó también del hueco se podía divisar a tres sombras que estaban cubiertas por el humo de la explosión se desconocía su forma pero si se podían distinguir sus ojos rojos brillando.

El Bisharp trato de ver quiénes eran, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un cañón apunto de disparar.

"¡TODOS ABAJO!" grito Yoel

El cañón disparo

 **(EXPLOSION)**

* * *

 **(Parque de villa Solaris)**

Explosiones y gritos era lo único que se escuchaba, la antiguamente tranquila y brillante villa Solaris ahora estaba cubierta de fuego y escombros el humo negro cubría el una vez despejado cielo azul los Jade, Eris y Squek no lo podían creer su villa su hogar estaba en ruinas.

"Hola Niños"

Los tres pequeños se voltearon al escuchar la aterradora y mecánica voz y lo que vieron los asusto Parecía un kabutops pero muy diferente parecía estar recubierto por una armadura morada sus brazos en lugar de tener guadañas parecían los brazos de un pawniard pero eran más gruesos y cortos tenía unos ojos que brillaban como rubíes una sonrisa maliciosa pero lo que más resaltaba era el cañón que tenía en la espalda.

"¿Q-Qu-Que eres tú?" Pregunto un nervioso squek el misterios pokemon se les quedo mirando hasta que soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Yo hago las preguntas pequeño" Respondió con vos robótica "si me lo dicen pueda que los deje ir con vida ahora ¿Dónde está la tabla?"

Al escuchar la palabra tabla Jade se tenso era de lo que estaban hablando su madre con el Scyther, y era lo que hacía que actuara tan rara.

"¿¡Que es lo que quieres con la tabla!?" Respondió la fennekin al extraño ser con furia, el ser se le quedo mirando con interés ante la respuesta.

"¿Conque tu sabes algo no?" dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño zorro "entonces te llevare ante el líder"

"¡No!" le dijo desafiante olvidando todo su miedo mientras sus amigos trataban de alejarla "¡No sé qué eres o que quieres pero no te dejare que le hagas daño a mi casa, **Lanzallamas**!"

La pequeña lanzo un torrente de fuego justo en la cara del extraño pokemon al terminar se vio que no le afecto en nada.

"Gracias la verdad es que tenía un poco de frio" dijo de forma sarcástica

Al ver que no se inmuto los tres estaban en shock, ¿qué clase de ser era ese?.

"¡Corran!" presa del pánico Jade le dijo a Squek y Eris corrieran a lo cual obedecieron tratando de alejarse del atacante

"mi turno" dijo el extraño pokemon contorsionando su cuerpo hasta tomar forma de lo que parecía ser una Nave " **Velocidad Extrema** " al decir eso el ser se movió a una velocidad indescriptible.

El ser choco con Jade haciéndola volar y chocar con uno de los árboles del parque Squek y Eris quedaron pasmados ante tal cosa su mejor amiga estaba en el suelo seriamente lastimada con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su hocico.

El ser volvió a su estado original se estaba acercando al Fennekin caído ignorando por completo a los otros dos.

"Tú sabes algo sobre la Tabla asique vendrás con el líder bermellón te guste o no" dijo de forma siniestra mientras se acercaba cada vez más al pequeño zorro.

Los amigos de jade estaban petrificados del miedo ese ser no se venía con juegos notaron que se contuvo con ese ataque que pudo matar fácilmente a su amiga no sabían que hacer.

"T-Tenemos que hacer algo va a lastimar a Jade" dijo Eris

"¡Jade levántate, corre!" grito squek en pánico

Jade escucho levemente los gritos de su amigo insecto trato de ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio callo de nuevo.

" _¿Qué pasa me duele la cabeza y que es este sabor metálico en mi boca?"_ Pensó la Fennekin desorientada

"Jade no se puede levantar ¿qué hacemos?" dijo la spritzee asustada mientras veía al extraño pokemon acercándose lentamente a su amiga.

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" Grito Squek " **¡Picotazos venenosos!** "

El venipede lanzo un montón de púas al ser Eris no lo creía Squek quien era alguien tímido y reservado hiso algo temerario, tal vez fue por miedo a que le hicieran algo a Jade, enojado porque la hirieron o solo fue por el pánico, aun así tenía razón en algo no iba a dejar que se acerque a Jade por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo.

" **¡Viento feérico!** " Grito la spritzee lanzando una corriente de aire con pétalos.

Ambos ataques impactaron en el ser pero fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que el ataque no lo afecto en nada

"¿N-No funciono?" Dijo incrédulo Squek

"Claro que no" Le contesto el ser que no se molestó en voltear hacia ellos "soy tipo Bicho/Acero los ataques veneno y hada no me afectan además mi armadura es muy resistente por lo que sus ataques rebotan sobre mi" Dijo mientras se seguía acercando a Jade.

"¡No dejala!" Advirtio Eris

"¡Alejate de nuestra amiga!" grito Squek

Desesperados ambos volvieron a lanzar sus ataques pero sin excito no sabían que hacer su amiga no podía defenderse y sus ataques no le hacían nada.

Jade logro recuperarse del mareo solo para ver al ser encima de ella y a sus amigos atacándolo tratando de defenderla, jade trato de escapar sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo ignorando todo el dolor que tenía en ese momento, sin embargo no fue muy lejos ya que una fuerza invisible la sujeto y la hiso levitar Jade volteo y vio que los ojos del ser pasaron de ser rojos a Azul estaba usando **psíquico.**

"¡Jade!" gritaron Eris y Squek al ver que se llevaba a su amiga dejaron de lanzar sus ataques y corrieron directamente al atacante mientras la Fennekin luchaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse del **Psíquico.**

" _Por favor ayuda Squek, Eris, Yoel, Mama."_ Jade pensó con miedo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas del miedo "¡Ayúdame…PAPA!" grito.

" **¡Derribo!"**

Lo siguiente que se supo es que alguien había atacado al ser por sorpresa lanzándolo lejos esto hiso que el movimiento **Psíquico** perdiera efecto sobre Jade dejándola libre cayendo al piso sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente para ver cómo estaba.

Jade cayó al suelo cuando el **Psíquico** perdió efecto en ella, se levantó tambaleante aún estaba mareada por todo lo que paso.

"¡Jade!" la fennekin volte y vio a sus amigos abrazándola al ver que su amiga fue salvada.

"¿por qué siempre son ustedes los que se meten en problemas mocosos?" los tres vieron a su salvador al escuchar una voz gruñona familiar

"¡Señor Robinson!" Dijeron sorprendieron al ver al viejo stoutland.

"hmp sabía que había algo raro hiba pasar pero no esperaba que esa cosa los perjudicara a ustedes, menos mal que llegue a tiempo" dijo el anciano estando aliviado de que estuviera bien a pesar de que era muy gruñon y no soportaba a los niños el stoutland no aceptaba a los aprovechados "vamos tenemos que largarnos"

Los niños asintieron dieron media vuelta y empesaron a correr, sin embargo el ser extraño se puso de pie y vio a los cuatro escapando "no escaparan" dijo transformándose como una nave dirigiéndose hacia ellos solo que en lugar de atacar se puso frente a ellos.

Al ver que el extraño pokemon se puso frete a ellos el señor Robinson dio un paso al frente "quédense detrás mio niños" los pequeños obedieron y se quedaron atrás.

"Esa niña vendrá conmigo" dijo señalando a la fennekin "sabe algo sobre la tabla asique la llevare ante el líder"

"¿que tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte con los pokemon más pequeños que tú?" Dijo el stoutland de forma sarcástica

"Es la supervivencia del más fuerte anciano" dijo poniéndose en posición de combate "dame al Fennekin y dejare que tú y el resto de los niños escapen…vivos"

El señor Robinson le tiro una mirad seria al ser él y los niños amenazados se puso en posición defensiva "sobre mi cadáver dejare que pongas tus sucias garras sobre ella"

"Como gustes" dijo con voz maliciosa

"seños Robinson cuidado nuestros ataques no surtieron efecto en él además es muy fuete dijo que ere bicho/acero y…" advertía Squek al viejo Stoutland hasta que él lo interrumpió.

"todo estará bien muchacho" dijo determinado "ustedes escapen"

"pero"

"¡No discutan váyanse!" les ordeno

Los niños empezaron a escapar el ser inteno seguirlos pero el señor robinson se puso frente a el

"no dejare que les ponga un dedo enzima"

"eso lo veremos" Amenazo el ser apuntando su cañón " **Hiperrayo** " De su cañón lanzo un rayo al stoutland pero este rápidamente esquivo.

" **¡Ataque Rapido!"** El estoutland se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y se estrelló contra el extraño pokemon haciéndolo retroceder, pero no parecía afectado por el ataque.

"Uff ya estoy viejo para esto" dijo el señor Robinson recuperando el aliento.

"Criatura tonta mi armadura me protege contra cualquier daño" dijo presumiendo "ninguno de tus ataques normales me afecta"

El stoutland lo estuvo viendo seriamente hasta que se puso de pie "Puedo ser viejo pero no idiota, soy más listo que tu" dijo con vos sabia lo cual enfureció al Extraño pokemon.

"No te burles de mi anciano yo soy un ser superior a ti" Dijo enojado

"Pues demuéstralo mocoso malcriado" se burló el

"Suficiente ahora morirás de forma agónica **¡Tijera X!** " El misterioso pokemon se lanzó rápidamente al viejo pokemon dándole un golpe con forma de X.

"Te dije que era mejor que ¡Pero que!" justo cuando se estaba regodeando con su victoria el ser vio que en lugar del cadáver del pokemon anciano había un muñeco de sustitución "¿Un muñeco, A dónde fue?"

"Te dije que era más listo que tu" El ser se volteo y vio al Stoutland detrás de el con el hocico cubierto de fuego " **¡Colmillo Igneo!** " El señor Robinson mordió con fuerza el brazo izquierdo del ser después de unos segundo su lado izquierdo exploto en llamas mientras el ser gritaba de agonía y dolor "si mi memoria no me falla dijeron que eras bicho/acero por lo tanto eres más débil al fuego" Decía el Stoutland mientras mordía al ser con más fuerza sin notar que el brazo libre del ser brillo de naranja cuando lo noto ya fue tarde

"¡Cabron!" Grito el extraño pokemon Mientras apuñalaba al Stoutland en el vientre con **cuchillada** asiéndolo volar dos metros mientras escupía sangre de su hocico.

El Stoutland cayó al suelo desangrándose mientras respiraba con dificultad.

El extraño pokemon también se encontraba en un estado lamentable toda su parte izquierda del brazo para arriba estaban quemados y en muy mal estado y no podía levantar su brazo al parecer estaba roto por todo el daño que recibió, él se movió hasta ponerse delante del Stoutland.

"¿Aun sigues vivo?" dijo fingiendo impresión

"Mi habilidad intimidación reduce la fuerza física del adversario por lo tanto el daño no fue mortal" Dijo con dificultad mientras lo miraba.

El brazo del ser volvió a emitir un brillo naranja "El próximo será letal" Dijo secamente mientras apuntaba su brazo a la cabeza.

" _Conque así termina mi vida"_ pensó divertidamente mientras aceptaba su final _"después de ser un gruñón y echar a esos mocosos al final termine protegiéndolos, creo que empecé a agarrarles cariño, bueno al menos escaparon y eso es lo que importa"_

"Despídete de tu vida anciano" el lanzo su ataque a la cabeza

" **LANZALLAMAS"**

" **VIENTO FEERICO"**

" **PICOTAZOS VENENOSOS"**

Tres ataques golpearon directamente el lado izquierdo del ser causándole más dolor que antes.

El Stoutland miro y vio a Jade, Eris y Squek quienes se pusieron frente al señor Robinson para protegerlo.

"¿Se encuentra bien Señor?" Pregunto Eris preocupada

"¿Qué Diablos Hacen? les dije que corrieran pequeñas plagas" Gruño de dolor el Stoutland al ver que no le hicieron caso.

"No vamos a dejarlo solo señor Robinson" Dijo Squek asustado pero se veía determinado a ayudar

"Usted nos ayudó Ahora le vamos a devolver el favor" dijo Jade

"Olvídense de mí solo soy un anciano gruñón que lo único que hace es sacarlos de mi jardín déjenme aquí váyanse"

"Pero si nos vamos ¿Quién nos va a gritar cuando estemos invadiendo su jardín?" Dijo Jade

"Qu-"

"¿Y quién nos va a ser trabajar en su jardín para arreglar su desastre?" Dijo Squek

"Pero Esuted-"

"Nos importa señor Robinson usted es un buen vecino no queremos que se muera" Dijo Eris

"Niños" el Stoutland estaba impresionado nunca pensó que estos niños se preocuparían por él.

"Uuuuuughh" Los cuatro pokemon se voltearon para ver al extraño ser levantarse y avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Que detrás nuestro señor Robinson nosotros lo protejermos" Dijo Jade determinada mientras ella y sus amigos se ponían en posición de combate "¡Oye tu no des un paso más o atacaremos!"

De repente el pokemon extraño dejo de moverse.

"…"

"..."

"…"

"¿Enserio funciono tu advertencia?" Pregunto Squek incrédulo

Después de un momento de silencio el extraño pokemon lanzo un ruidoso grito era el movimiento **Chirrido** Pero parecía más como un grito de ira y desesperación que un ataque, los 4 pokemons trataron de taparse los oídos ante tal grito.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Dijo enfadado el ser "¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI USTEDES SABEN ALGO DE LA TABLA!" grito furioso mientras cargaba su cañón "¡LOS VOY A BORRAR DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA POR TODA LA UMILLACION QUE ME HICIERON PASAR!"

El ser estaba muy enfadado a pesar de que aún tenía esa sonrisa grabada se podía notar por el tono de su voz que estaba muy enojado los niños vieron que esto era serio tenían que salir de aquí.

"¡Rápido todos carguen al señor Robinson, y salgamos de aquí!" Ordeno Jade sus amigos no esperaron y obedecieron.

Jade y Squek se pusieron debajo del señor Robinson mientras que Eris lo agarro desde su lomo y empezó a levarlo a pesar de su esfuerzo los pequeños no podían levantar al Stoutland era demasiado pesado para sus cuerpos.

"Olvídense de mi niños ya soy peso muerto, sálvense ustedes" Pido el Stoutland al ver que ellos no iban a poder sacarlo.

"No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás" Dijo Eris determinada

"Que noble acto lástima que será el último" Dijo sarcásticamente mientras terminaba de cargar su cañón.

" **Hiperra-"**

" **¡GUILLOTINA!"**

De repente un haz de velocidad paso a través del ser después de unos segundos el extraño pokemon cayó al suelo partido a la mitad mientras escurría un líquido negro y verde.

"Im…posible yo no-" el ser callo muerto

Los niños vieron con horror como el ser callo partido a la mitad, era cierto que los intento matar, pero aun así no les gusto lo que vieron.

"Lamento que vieran eso, pero era la única forma de que estuvieran bien"

Los tres voltearon hacia donde venia la voz y sus miradas de miedo cambiaron a alegría.

"¡Yoel!"

Los tres corrieron al Bisharp abrazándolo casi haciendo que casi se caiga, estaban feliz de verlo lloraron de alegría y miedo al ver al alguacil el haber venido por ellos.

"Lamento la tardanza niños tuve unos problemas en el camino" Se disculpo mientras abrazada a los niños.

" **(snif)** Yoel estamos feliz de que **(Snif)** De que vinieras, pero estas herido" Dijo Eris entre lágrimas.

El cuerpo de Yoel estaba bastante mal tenia marcas de quemaduras y algunas partes de su cara y torso tenían grietas pequeñas, pero aun así no se preocupó.

"No se preocupen solo debo comer comida en base a Hierro y estaré bien" Dijo sonriéndoles

Los niños se pusieron felices al ver que estaba bien.

"Cierto el señor Robinson esta herido tenemos que ayudarlo" Dijo Jade mientras señalaba al Viejo Stoutlan.

Al verlo Yoel se dirigió rápidamente al Anciano para verlo.

"¿Dónde Rayos estabas? Tuve que hacer de niñera mientras tu comías donas Jejejeje" Dijo el Stoutland mientras se reía de su propia broma.

"Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor" respondió de forma graciosa el Bisharp. "Gracias por cuidar de los niños, enserio no sé qué haría si algo les pasara"

"No podía dejar que ese abusivo se metiera con ellos, si hay algo que odio aparte de los niños molestos son los abusivos" Dijo el Stoutland antes de escupir sangre y desmayarse.

"¡Señor Robinson!" Gritaron en pánico los Niños.

"¡Alguacil!"

Los cuatro pokemons miraron arriba para ver a Ember montando un Skarmory junto con un Florantis y un Crustle.

"Tenemos un problema" Dijo Ember bastante agitado

"Enseguida escucho per primero flora necesito que atiendas al Señor Robinson" le pidió a la Florantis

"Ahora voy" dijo mientras cambiaba de lugar con Yoel.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" pregunto preocupada Eris.

"No se preocupen soy experta en primeros auxilio" dijo calmando a los niños mientras miraba la herida.

"Denme el Reporte" Ordeno Yoel

"Los Genesects Han invadido cada parte de la Villa, hay muchos heridos y emos perdido contacto con tres de nuestros escuadrones" Dijo el Skarmory poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

"¿Genesect?" dijo Squek con duda al no saber que son.

"Es esa cosa que los ataco" dijo señalando el cadáver del Genesect partido "Es un pokemon legendario de tipo Bicho, según la leyenda Genesect era un pokemon prehistórico que fue raptado por seres extraterrestres haciendo experimentos en el hasta convertirlos en lo que son ahora" Explico Yoel.

"¡Espera ¿hay más de esas cosas?" pregunto Eris con pánico

"Lamentablemente"

"Pero ¿qué es lo que quieren, que hacen aquí?" Pregunto Squek

"Buscan una tabla" todos voltearon para ver a Jade quien hablo "Dijo que estaba buscando una tabla"

"La tabla de fuego, claro era obvio"

"También sabes algo ¿cierto?" dijo Jade encarando a Yoel.

"¿Jade como sabes?" pregunto El Bisharp pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Escuche a mama hablar de eso con un Scyther, ¿qué es lo que ocurre que es lo que quieren con ellas, por que atacan nuestra villa!?"

"Jade entiendo que estés muy confundida, pero esto no es algo en lo que debas involúcrate, tú y tus Amigos tienen que ir a la zona de evacuación ahora y-" dijo Yoel pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"¡No!" dijo Jade enfadada "Ellos buscan algo, y mi mama está en problemas no me iré hasta buscarla" dicho esto Jade empezó a correr lejos buscando a su madre.

"¡Jade espera!"

"Yoel" El Bisharp volteó para ver al Charmilion.

"A este paso van a tomar toda la villa tenemos que evacuar a todos" Dijo Ember.

"Logre estabilizar al Señor Robinson, pero necesita atención medica urgente" Dijo Flora preocupada por la salud de su paciente.

Yoel al ver la situación tenía que actuar rápido.

"Ember quiero que lances la señal de evacuación y llévense a todos los civiles que puedan a la ruta de escape" Ordeno Yoel.

Acto Seguido el Charmilion Lanzo **Dia soleado.**

"¿Por qué día soleado?" Pregunto Squek.

"Es la señal de evacuación en caso de que algo como esto pasara" Respondio Yoel "Hammer ayuda a Flora con el Señor Robinson"

"Si señor" Dijo el Crustel mientras la Florantis ponía al Stoutland encima de él.

"Niños vallan con ellos a la ruta de escape"

"No" Respondo Eris

"Qu-"

"No nos iremos sin Jade es nuestra amiga y no la vamos a dejar, vamos Squek"

"S-si"

Acto seguido ambos fueron corriendo a la misma dirección a donde fue la Fennekin.

"Niños espe…, oh Arceus" Yoel se froto la cien al ver que se fueron "Ember estas a cargo saca todos los que puedas" Dicho eso el Bisharp se fu corriendo tratando de alcanzar a los niños.

"Ya escucharon al alguacil vamos" el grupo empezó a irse a la zona de escape, antes de irse el Charmeleon miro a la dirección en la se fue _"Ten cuidado Yoel"_ Pensó antes de irse.

* * *

 **(De regreso con Jade)**

Jade Corría a toda prisa tratando de ignorar todo el caos y muerte, todas las casas y tiendas estaban en llamas o en ruinas había cadáveres tanto de Genesect como de pokemons de la villa, había niños y padres llamándose entre sí en medio del caos.

" _Mama"_ Pensó preocupad esas cosas estaban buscando la tabla su mama estaba involucrada en esto y estaba en peligro talvez la estaban o algo peor _"No, no debo pensar en eso mama va estar bien, va estar bien, va estar"_ ella se detuvo, todo estaba en ruinas su casa su hogar suyo y el de su mama en ruinas no quedo nada en pie.

"No" Jade se quedo perpleja no quería creerlo Jade empezó caminar sobre los escombros de la casa nada quedo en pie todo quedo destruido, pero entonces noto algo brillante empezó a escarbar hasta que logro sacarla, era una foto de su mama sujetando un huevo y al lado estaba su papa el marco estaba roto y la foto estaba un poco quemada pero aún se reconocía.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer Jade lo había perdido todo, pensó que su madre había muerto, ella empezó a recortar todas las cosas que paso con ella, los momentos felices, cada momento que su madre la regaño por sus travesuras, cada comida favorita que le hacia y cada cuento que le contaba antes de ir a dormir todo eso se fue y no se iba a recuperar nunca más.

"¡Jade!" La Fennekin Volteo vio a sus amigos acercándose a ella mirándola con preocupación.

"Chicos, todo se fue mama est-Waaaaaaaaa" Jade empezó a llorar lo único que podían hacer sus amigos era abrazarla para consolarla.

"Ella no está muerta Jade"

Jade miro a un Bisharp muy familiar

"Yoel"

"Ella no estaba en tu casa, está en el santuario de fuego protegiendo la tabla" dijo Yoel tratando de confortar a la niña.

"¿Mama está bien, puedes llevarme con ella?" pregunto la Fennekin secándose las lagrimas.

"No, te llevare con ella" Dijo Yoel cargando a la Fennekin "Iremos más rápido" después Eris y Squek se subieron en su espalda "¿Qué están?"

"Nosotros también vamos" dijo Squek

"Todos para uno y uno para todos" Dijo Eris

" **(Suspiro)** este día se vuelve cada vez más largo"

El Bisharp empezó a correr hacia el templo ignorando que un Genesect lo estaba espiando empezó a lanzar una onda de sonido para contactar a su colmena.

* * *

Después de una larga carrera los cuatro pokemons lograron llegar al santuario rápidamente entraron al santuario con la esperanza de encontrar a Anais sana y salva.

Cuando estuvieron en el interior vieron a muchos Genesects en el suelo quemados al ver que sus ojos no brillaban se podía decir que estaban muertos ellos siguieron avanzando tratando de ignorar los cadáveres.

"Gwaaaaa" se escuchó un horrible grito de dolor que hiso que todos se pusieran en guardia, de la nada salió un Genesec prendido fuego tratando de escapar saliendo por una de las ventanas rompiéndolas.

"¿Por Giratina cuantas de esas condenadas cosas hay?" el grupo volteo para ver a una Delphox recuperando el aliento.

"¡MAMA!" La Delphox volteo para ver a una Fennekin corriendo hacia ella.

"¡JADE!" Ella también fue corriendo a la Fennekin.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras soltaban lágrimas de alegría después de todo lo que paso ese abrazo fue lo único que logro romper toda esa tención.

"¿Cariño que haces aqui?"

"Vinimos a buscarte estaba muy preocupada de que algo te pasara"

"¿Qué sucedió?, tienes el hocico lleno de sangre y tu pelo está totalmente mugriento" dijo preocupada al ver la condición de su hija.

"Mama tú tampoco te vez bien, esa herida se ve mal" expreso con preocupación y tenía razón Anais tenía todo el pelo sucio y un poco quemado y un lado de su cabeza tenía sangre seca.

"No te preocupes por eso estaré bien" Dijo tratando de mantener calmarla entonces vio a Yoel y a los amigos de Jade "¿Niños, Que hacen aquí?" vio que los amigos de su hija también estaban cubiertos de suciedad "Yoel te dije que la mantuvieras a salvo" replico Anais.

"Mama Yoel no tiene la culpa" Dijo La fennekin defendiéndolo.

"E-es cierto señora Anais nosotros fuimos atacados por esas cosas y Yoel nos salvó" Argumento Squek.

"Fuimos aquí para salvarla" Dijo Eris

"Nuestra casa quedo en ruinas, pero logre salvar esto" Su hija le mostro la foto y su madre la tomo.

"¿Yoel que paso?"

"Los Genesects están robando las tablas tal como dijiste"

"Lo sé" dijo poniendo a su hija abajo "Ellos se metieron en el templo intentando robar la tabla afortunadamente logre protegerla"

"No es solo es el santuario están atacando toda la villa" informo Yoel. "Destruyen todo lo que les pone en el camino"

"¿Hacen esto por una tabla, Por qué la quieren?" Pregunto Eris

Antes de que la Delphox les conteste se escuchó un ruido que venia de afuera del templo los cinco pokemons vieron afuera y se encontraron con un gran enjambre de Genesects dirigiéndose al templo.

"Tomen la tabla"

"maten a quien se ponga en nuestro"

"Por el maestro y el líder Bermellón"

"¡Es un ejército no podemos contra todos ¿Qué hacemos?!" Squke estaba en pánico al ver el ejército de Genesects aproximándose.

Anais estaba nerviosa sabía que no podían hacer nada contra el enorme enjambre a menos que.

"Jade aun tienes el cristal Z que te regale" Pregunto agachándose a su hija

"Si la tengo" Dijo Jade entregándole el cristal a su madre.

Anais tomo el cristal y se lo coloco en el cuello "Esperen aquí" Ella empezó a salir del templo.

"¡¿Mama que estas haciendo?!"

"Hare lo que te prometí esta mañana, te enseñare como son los movimientos Z"

La Delphox se puso en frente del enjambre que se aproximaba mientras todos observaban.

Anais serro los ojos concentrándose un aura amarilla comenzó a rodearla volvió a abrir los ojos y empezó a hacer una danza **(NT: es la danza del movimiento fuego).**

" **¡HECATOMBE PIRICA!** "

De la palma de su mano lanzo una bola de fuego que se hacia cada vez mas grande a medida que avanzaba hacia los Genesects al impactar se creó una explosión enorme quemando a todos los Genesects haciendo que todos cayeran como moscas.

Todos quedaron sin palabras ante tal poder ese era el poder de los movimientos Z.

Anais callo de rodillas había usado mucho poder en ese ataque apenas podía seguir Yoel se acercó para auxiliarla poniendo su brazo por encima de su hombro

"Te tengo Anais" Ellos empezaron a entrar al santuario mientras los niños serraban la puerta.

Mientras todos estaban adentro no notaron que un Genesect sobreviviente se escapó.

* * *

 **(Dentro del Santuario)**

"Lo hiso derroto a los intrusos la villa está a salvo" Selebro Eris

"No, Solo eran exploradores vendrán más" Dijo la Delphox cansada mientras se soltaba de Yoel.

"¿Qué, Entonces qué hacemos? No podemos contra ellos" Squek estaba en pánico.

"Aún queda una forma, Yoel bloquea la puerta, niños síganme" Anais comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras los niños la seguían.

Yoel empezó a mover las estatuas de Arceus para bloquear la puerta "Perdóname Arceus" pido perdón mientras las ponía delante de la puerta.

Anais se dirigió al altar donde estaba la Tabla de Fuego.

"Jade por favor ve y tráeme una bolsa que se encuentra en esa puerta" Dijo señalando su hija asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarla mientras sus amigos fueron a ayudarla _"Ahora viene lo complicado"_ pensó mientras miraba la estatua encima del altar, ella se puso de rodillas y puso sus manos al frente y empezó a orar en silencio.

* * *

 **(Fuera del templo)**

El Genesect que había sobrevivido a la **hecatombe pírica** se dirigía a una sombra a la cual se inclinó mostrando respeto.

"Lider bermellón encontramos el santuario y la ubicación de la tabla, está en el lado oeste de la villa a unos 12e metros"

"¿Y dónde está tu escuadrón?" pregunto secamente sin darse la vuelta.

"Fu-fuimos atacados por el guardián yo fui el único sobreviviente y-"

"¿Y es por eso que tienes esas heridas?" interrumpió.

"S-si, pero ¡Gwaaaaaaaa!" De repente el líder le lanzo un **Hiperrayo** perforando su pecho.

"No quiero criaturas débiles en mi colmena" dijo mientras pisaba el cadáver de su soldado muerto _"Todos mis zánganos reúnanse ya se la ubicación del santuario"_ se comunicó telepática mente en un segundo todos los Genesects se reunieron con su líder.

* * *

 **(Volviendo al santuario)**

"Mama y trajimos la" Jade iba a contarle la noticia, pero guardo silencio al ver que su madre estaba rezando o eso creía.

"¿um que esta-?" Antes de que Eris pudiera preguntar la estatua emitió una Luz haciendo que los niños se cubrieran los ojos.

"Esta echo" la Delphox se puso de pie para tomar la tabla "Arceus me dio el permiso de llevarnos la tabla" entonces vio a los niños "¿Trajeron la bolsa?"

"Si la tenemos" Dijo entregándole la bolsa de tela a su mama.

"Excelente" Acto seguido coloco la tabla junto con la foto y el cristal Z.

"Anais" Todos voltearon al Bisharp quien venia a toda prisa "Otro grupo de Genesects se está acercando tenemos que irnos ahora"

La Delphox asintió "síganme" Anais camino a una a una pared y tiro una de las antorchas revelando un camino oculto.

"Este camino lleva a las afueras de la villa no nos van a encontrar" acto seguido Anais le entrega la bolsa a Yoel "ponlos a salvo" le susurró al oído Yoel se le quedo mirando.

"Anais tu" la Delphox solo asintió "Entiendo, todos adentro"

Los niños obedecieron y entraron seguidos por Yoel, pero Jade se dio cuenta de algo.

"Esperen ¿dónde está Mama?" Jade vio que la puerta oculta se estaba serrando con Anais viéndolos "¡Mama!" Rápidamente trato de alcanzarla, pero era tarde la puerta se cerro la Fennekin araño desesperadamente la puerta tratando de abrirla "¡Mama ¿Qué haces?! ¡Abre la puerta Mama!" Gritaba desesperadamente mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos sus amigos fueron a ayudarla Yoel solo se les quedo mirando sabía lo que pasaba.

"Jade "la Fennekin se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre, se escucho a través de la puerta era tranquila y sin nada de miedo "Debes de tener muchas preguntas, y quieres saber que está pasando, pero debes confiar en mí no dejes que esa tabla caiga en manos equivocadas o todo el mundo quedara en ruinas ve al pueblo insect, tengo un amigo llamado Slacer es un Scyther Yoel sabe quién es él te explicara todo lo que ocurre"

"Mama" Las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

"Eris, Squek cuiden a Jade, ayúdenla y asegúrense que no se ponga triste" La Spreetze y el Venipedee empezaron a llorar también Anais era como una segunda mama para ellos y el echo de ver que se sacrificaba por ellos los destrozaban.

Yoel se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el diálogo quería ayudarla, pero sabía que si ignoraba la petición de Anais su sacrifico seria en vano rápidamente tomo a los niños y empezó a correr alejándose de la puerta.

"¡Espera Yoel que haces hay que ayudarla!" Le pidió Jade Pero el Bisharp hiso caso omiso y siguió corriendo "¡Dije alto MAMA, MAMAAAAA!"

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta Anais tenia la frente apoyada en la puerta sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían _"Cuídate Jade te amo"_

En el fondo se escuchó una explosión habían pasado el bloqueo rápidamente uso puño incremento rompiendo la palanca para que nadie descubra la puerta oculta luego se secó las lágrimas de la cara y se volteo al intruso.

Era un Genesect diferente al resto este Era rojo en lugar de morado y sus ojos eran azules en lugar de rojos.

"Asique tu eres el responsable de invadir nuestra tranquila villa" le dijo inquisitivamente mientras preparaba su rama.

"Y tú debes de ser el guardián que ha matado a tanto de mis zánganos" dijo mirando los cadáveres con indiferencia luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el altar y vio que la tabla no estaba "¿Dónde está la tabla?" preguntó secamente "Dímelo y puede que me apiade de tu miserable vida"

La Delphox guardo silencio solo para cubrirse en llamas "Sobre mi cadáver te diré donde esta" Dijo desafiante

"Que así sea" dijo cambiando a su forma voladora "nadie interfiera esta es mía" ordeno a los demás Genesects y ellos obedecieron.

" **¡NITRO CARGA!"**

" **¡VELOCIDAD EXTREMA!"**

Ambos pokemons chocaron entre si provocando una gran explosión.

Villa Solaris la alguna vez tranquila villa donde el sol brillaba el viento era cálido, donde había calma y todo tipo de pokemons convivían tranquilamente ahora solo era un lugar en ruinas no quedo nada en pie.

Ya nada era como antes.

* * *

 **Lo se un final oscuro y eso que es solo el inicio asique están advertidos, comenten que les pareció el capítulo y sus dudas y les contestare en la próxima actualización de esta historia.**

 ***sobre las tropas que conforman la estación se las dejo a su imaginación quienes integraban en el equipo salvo los que ya mencioné porque no quería hacerlo mas largo de lo que ya esta eso si ellos deben aprender el movimiento cuchillada por que esa es la condición par ser parte de la policía.**

 **A Genesect le cambié su origen porque según su historia fue creado por el team plasma en los juegos de blanco y negro, pero como en esta historia no existe el team plasma y menos los humanos decidí cambiárselo acorde con este mundo comenten que les pareció este cambio.**

 **Y con esto me despido yo so Fenrir'sFang96 nos vemos en otro capitulo o con otra historia.**


	5. Afrontando las consecuencias

**Episodio 5: Afrontando las consecuencias**

Yoel siguió corriendo por todo el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que salió, lo único que tenía en su mente era poner a salvo a los niños y proteger la tabla.

"¡Yoel bájanos, tenemos que volver por mama!" Dijo Jade pero el Bisharp no escucho y siguió corriendo mientras los niños se retorcían en sus brazos e incluso lo arañaron pero no sintió nada bajo su armadura "¡Dije que nos bajes!" la Fennekin escupió ascuas en su pie asiendo que Yoel callera junto con los niños al suelo, a pesar de que el fuego era pequeño al Bisharp le dolió mucho debido a la debilidad de su tipo.

"¡Que rayos fue eso Jade!" Dijo el Bisharp enfadado por ese ataque mientras se levantaba.

"¡Eso fue por dejar a mama, tenemos que volver y ayudarla!" Dijo la Fennekin encarándolo.

"No podemos" le dijo mientras miraba su pie quemado.

"¡¿Cómo que no podemos?! ¡Solo tenemos que volver sobre nuestros pasos!"

"No podemos porque la puerta del pasadizo se abre por fuera, y aun así no podemos volver asique olvídalo"

Al escuchar eso, en un acto de ira Jade tacleo al Bisharp tirándolo al suelo y lastimando su cabeza debido a que era de acero pero aun así siguió enojada.

"¡Retira lo que dijiste!"

El Bisharp había tenido suficiente había perdonado a la Fennekin por sus travesuras en el pasado pero esto era el colmo.

"¡Deja de comportarte como un snubbull caprichoso y escucha, no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlos y tu madre lo sabía!"

"¡Podíamos trabajar en equipo, pudimos vencerlos!"

"¡Un Bisharp, un Delphox y tres niños no iban a hacer la diferencia nos habrían vencido de cualquier forma!"

"¡Mama pudo usar el movimiento Z como lo hiso antes!"

"¡Así no es como funciona un movimiento Z!" El Bisharp y La Fennekin estaban respirando agitadamente después de muchos gritos, Eris y Squek se mantuvieron callados durante toda la discusión, Yoel dio un profundo respiro antes de darse la vuelta "Perdimos mucho tiempo vámonos" Dijo caminando.

"¡No tenemos que volver a villa Solaris, y ayudar a mama!" Dijo Jade desafiante.

"Jade tenemos que poner la tabla de fuego a salvo, por eso se quedó para darnos tiempos"

"¿Porque?" Dijo Jade levemente "¡¿Por qué tenemos que proteger esa tabla que es lo que querían esas cosas, porque mama se sacrificó por eso?!"

"Yo no soy alguien que sepa el por qué la quieren, cuando lleguemos al pueblo insect ahí-" Yoel estaba explicando pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Jade.

"¡¿ahí que, esta ese Scyther, que le conto a mama sobre las tablas y que las están robando?! ¡todo esto es su culpa!"

"No es culpa de nadie Jade" contesto el Bisharp manteniendo la calma "Aun si no se lo hubiera dicho tu madre se hubiera quedado a proteger la tabla porque es su trabajo como guardiana"

"¿Guardiana?, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que cuidar esta tabla era más importante que su propia vida?!"

"¡Si lo es!" Dijo bruscamente dejando a la fennekin y a sus amigos pasmados, de que un objeto fuera más importante que la vida de un pokemon ante esto el Bisharp se arrepintió de lo que dijo "Jade no quise"

 **(Relampago)**

De repente comenzó a llover fuerte.

"Miren ahí hay refugio" dijo finalmente Squek apuntando al hueco de un enorme árbol Rápidamente los cuatro pokemons fueron corriendo para refugiarse de la tormenta al parecer iba a llover toda la noche.

"Me voy a dormir" Dijo la fennekin mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros llendo a la parte más profunda.

Al ver su actitud fría Yoel sabía que era su culpa "Jade yo-" el Bisharp trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpido.

"Yoel estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir" le contesto Jade con voz monótona pero se notaba que estaba molesta.

Yoel bajo la mirada mostrando culpa por lo que le había dicho, La spreetze intento decir algo para reconfortarlo pero Yoel hablo primero "Ustedes dos también deberían irse a dormir, yo montare guardia" dijo el Bisharp caminando y sentándose cerca de la entrada, Eris y Squek decidieron hacer caso e irse a dormir.

En el fondo Jade estaba llorando en silencio mientras llamaba a su mama hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **(En algún lugar desconocido)**

En un pasillo oscuro se podía ver a un Genesect shiny caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos murmurando para sí mismo remarcando su frustración.

"Malditos inútiles, teníamos una tarea y saben cómo hacerla bien, el maestro estará furioso conmigo, y todo porque no saben seguir la más simple instrucción" Murmuraba el Genesect.

"Sabes que el verdadero responsable es el líder y no los sirvientes de hacer que logren su objetivo Bermellón" Dijo una voz sacándolo de su pensamiento.

El Genesect miro para arriba y vio a uno de sus compañeros en una de las ventanas de arriba

"Hood ¿qué haces aquí maldito vago?" a pesar de que el Genesect shiny tenía la misma expresión en su cara se podía notar el disgusto en su voz robótica.

"Para que preguntas si saves que soy parte del grupo" dijo mirando únicamente la flecha mientras jugaba con ella "apropósito ¿Cómo te fue con la tabla de fuego?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo secamente alejándose de su compañero.

"¿Fallaste en tu misión?" el escuchar eso hiso que Bermellon se detuviera a la vez que Hood bajaba de la ventana y aterrizara lentamente "¿Le atine verdad?"

"Cállate" ordeno el Pokemon insecto/Acero

"El maestro se va a molestar mucho" Dijo ignorando la advertencia pero en su voz no había tono de burla sino que sonaba neutral "Tenias todo un ejército a tu disposición y no fuiste capaz de tomar la tabla y para colmo te saca una villa en medio de la nada"

"¡Callate!" Grito el Genesect acercándose amenazadoramente a Hood "¡No me echo nadie todo es culpa de mis estúpidos zánganos, solo fue un pequeño percance conseguiré la tabla y matare a quienes se la llevaron!"

Hood solo solto una pequeña risa "Típico de ti siempre culpando a otros de tus errores, enserio estoy empezando a dudar si tus tropas te deben considerarte un líder"

Al decir eso Bermellon apunto a Hood con su cañón directamente a su cabeza pero su compañero ni se inmuto.

"Di un palabra más y juro que-"

"Suficiente"

Los dos Pokemons voltearon para ver a una Gothitelle mirándolos seriamente ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

"Leady Banshee, me honra con su presencia" dijo Hood inclinándose caballerosamente.

"Ahórrate la caballerosidad Hood retírate" ordeno la Gothitelle conocida como Banshee.

Hood se inclinó de nuevo y se retiró no sin antes hablarle una vez más a Bermellón "Buena suerte"

Bermellón contuvo su ira solo susurro "Maldito" mientras Hood se retiraba.

"Bermellón el maestro te espera, sígueme" Banshee comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el Genesect.

Durante todo el camino ambos estuvieron callados, pero en el fondo bermellón se moría de la ansiedad como le iba decir a su maestro lo de la tabla y que no cumplió su misión si tuviera alguna parte orgánica estaría sudando del nerviosismo y del miedo.

Despues de una larga caminata llegaron a una enorme puerta lo Gothitelle uso sus poderes psíquicos para abrirla, el interior parecía como la sala de un rey, ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final de la sala, en el trono se encontraba cubierta con una túnica negra y con una capucha puesta cubriendo totalmente su cara ambos pokemons se arrodillaron mostrando respeto.

"Maestro he traído a Bermellón" Dijo Banshee.

El maestro no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza la Gotihitelle se puso de pie y se paró al lado del maestro mirando a Bermellón, en cuanto el Genesect se mantuvo en la misma posición se encontraba nervioso por lo que decirle a su maestro.

"Bermellon"

El Genesct se tensó al escuchar su voz, sonaba tranquila pero a la vez dominante el Pokemon Shiny levanto la cabeza lentamente mirando a su maestro.

"¿Trajiste la tabla?" pregunto tranquilamente

"Ve-vera Maestro logre invadir la villa bajo mi liderazgo aplaste a cualquiera que se interpusiera en nuestro camino"

"…" El maestro se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta.

"Algunos de mis soldados murieron pero fueron mínimas y tomamos la villa con excito"

"…"El Maestro siguió callado.

"me enfrente a la guardiana fue difícil pero la vencí no tuvo oportunidad y-"

"…"

El maestro seguía callado el Genesect podía sentir su impaciencia a pesar de no poder ver la cara.

"Se-se llevaron la tabla" dijo lentamente.

Derrepente una fuerza invisible agarro al Pokemon Robotico elvandolo, debajo de la capa del Maestro se le podía ver un par de ojos azules brillantes estaba usando **Psíquico,** seguido lo acerco mirándolo a los ojos, mientras la Gothitelle solo miraba.

Bermellon podía sentir la presión en su armadura de su especie era resistente a comparación de los metales comunes.

"Ma-maestro espere todo es culpa de mis Zánganos si ellos hubieran hecho bien su trabajo-"

De repente el Genesect fu mandado hacia arriba chocando con el techo y luego fue jalado hacia abajo chocando duramente con el suelo, luego lo volvió a levantar en el aire la armadura del legendario estaba un poco abollada por los choques.

"No quiero tus escusas Bermellón tenías una sola tarea y me fallaste, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando mandas solamente fuerza bruta en lugar de estrategia" Decia tranquilamente con una mezcla de enojo y maldad.

"Espere maestro entiendo que falle en traer la tabla pero se lo compensare" suplicaba desesperadamente.

"Dame una buena razón para volver a confiar" Decía mientras ejercía mas presión sobre el Genesect tratando de aplastarlo lentamente.

"Te-tengo una forma de saber quién se la llevo"

"Y debería importarme ¿Porque?"

El Maestro acerco a Genesect y este le susurro.

"ya veo" al escuchar su revelación lo libero del **Psíquico** haciendo que el Genesect callera al suelo.

"Solo necesito tiempo, si logra hacer que se quiebre nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber" Dijo el Pokemon robótico mientras se levantaba.

"Toma todo el tiempo que tengas, pero más te vale tener resultados" ordeno el maestro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su trono "pero primero ve a que curen tus heridas"

"Eso hare" Dijo el Pokemon Shiny mientras se retiraba lentamente.

Al salir de la habitación el Bermellón dio un golpe en la pared creando un agujero

" _Malnacido pagaras por eso, solo espera una vez que tenga la oportunidad yo me convertiré en el maestro y tú solamente serás otro Zángano"_ Pensó furiosamente mientras se retiraba al área médica.

Del otro lado se encontraba solos el Maestro y la Gothitelle.

"Sinceramente Maestro pensé que se enfadaría más con bermellón por lo de la tabla, considerando que las necesita también para saber dónde están las otras tablas" Dijo la Gothitelle.

"Es cierto, pero no hay problema mientras no se la allá dado a otro guardián aún estamos a tiempo de recuperarla y nadie va a **(Coof) (Coof)** " El maestro empezó a toser de forma violenta.

"¡Maestro!" La Gothitelle se alarmo ante esto poniendo sus manos en su hombro.

"Estoy bien Banshee, no te preocupes" dijo tratando de calmarla pero Banshee aun tenia preocupación "una vez que logre con seguir las 18 tablas elementales, finalmente me curare de esta maldición y luego voy a rehacer este mundo olvidado por Arceus" lego miro a Banshee "y quiero que tu estés a mi lado cuando eso pase"

La Gothitelle se inclinó a su lado mientras ponía sus manos con las de el a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

"Estaré siempre a tu lado mi querido maestro"

Banshee cerró los ojos mientras que el Maestro le acariciaba la cabeza.

" _Solo espera Arceus muy pronto tomare tu lugar y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, pagaras por haberme ignorado"_

* * *

 **Hola a todos Lamento que el capítulo de Hoy haya sido corto pero quería acabar con las dudas de que fue de Jade, Eris, Squek y Yoel como afrontan lo que paso en villa Solaris, también quería incluir al "Maestro" del que tanto se hablaba en los capítulos pasados además de introducir nuevos personajes que están del lado de este.**

 **Dejen sus rewiews con respecto al capítulo y digan que les pareció y en que debo mejorar todas las críticas constructivas son aceptadas.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fanng96 nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


	6. Entendiendo la situacion

**No soy dueño de Pokemon todos los derechos son para Game Freak**

"Nitrocarga" personaje hablando

" _Nitrocarga"_ personaje pensando

" **Nitrocarga"** personaje atacando

 **Episodio 6: Entendiendo la situación.**

"Jade, Jade, Hora de levantarse Jade"

La pequeña Fennekin abría pesadamente sus ojos al escuchar la vos mientras unos pequeños rayos de luz golpeaban su cara.

"¿Mama?"

"Vamos pequeña Snorlax, el desayuno está listo" Dijo la Delphox mientras salía de su habitación, Jade solo se quedó mirando su habitación incrédula estaba intacta como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Ya estando en el comedor su madre comía su desayuno, mientras la Fennekin se quedó mirando al suyo el plato eran unas cuantas ramas con vallas Zafre, a pesar de que era su alimento favorito ella no toco ni una sola rama ya que se encontraba pensativa recordaba todo lo que paso ayer.

" _¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?"_

"¿Jade?" La vos de su madre la saco de sus pensamiento "¿Qué pasa cielo, no tienes hambre?" Pregunto Anais con preocupación.

"N-No no es eso es solo" Jade trataba de explicarle a su madre sobre esto, pero no sabía que decir.

"Amor si hay algo que te molesta puedes decírmelo" dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La Fennekin podía ver la preocupación en la cara de su madre, se sentía la preocupación que tenía hacia ella.

"Es que tuve una pesadilla" Confeso ganándose la atención de Delphox "Soñé que villa Solaris era atacada por unos extraños pokemons y lastimaban a todos, a mis amigos, Yoel, al señor Robinson, e incluso a ti ellos estaban buscando como una tabla y tú te quedaste atrás para protegernos mientras huíamos" Dijo Jade, de solo recordarlo le causaba pesar, estaba muy nerviosa hasta que sintió el cálido abrazo de su madre.

"Jade tranquila solo fue una pesadilla nada me va a pasar, siempre estaré a tu lado al igual que tu padre" Dijo con toque materno haciendo que Jade se calmara "Ahora termina tu desayuno que hoy tienes un gran día"

"Si" Dijo con su felicidad recuperada mientras comenzaba a devorar su comida, mientras comía Anais escucho que tocaron la puerta ella abrió solo para ver a dos pokemons conocidos.

"Hola señora Anais, ¿Jade puede venir a Jugar?" Pregunto Eris Animada, haciendo que la Delphox riera un poco.

"¡Jade vinieron tus amigos!" llamo por lo alto a su hija quien esta vino a toda velocidad pronto ella y sus ambos fueron corriendo "¡Cuídense niños y por favor no molesten a los vecinos!" grito mientras se despedía.

"No prometo nada Mama" Dijo Jade mientras se alejaba.

Los niños llegaron al parque y empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer.

"Bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?" Pregunto Eris.

"Molestemos al señor Robinson" Sugirió Jade.

"Tu madre dijo que no molestáramos a los vecinos" Dijo Squek siendo la voz de la razón.

"Y yo dije que no le prometía nada" Dijo Ganándose una mirad seria del Venipeede "Ok, ok no lo hare que tal si jugamos a las escondidos" sugirió de nuevo y esta vez los dos estuvieron de acuerdo "comenzare yo, listos; 1…2…3" Mientras Jade contaba sus amigos fueron a esconderse _"que tonta fui al preocuparme de ese sueño nada malo va a pasar en nuestra villa"_ Pensó tranquilamente "8…9…10, listos o no allá-" Cuando Jade dejo de contar y abrió sus ojos la sangre se le helo, vio villa Solaris destruida y en un gran incendio y por si la cosa no fuera peor vio a sus amigos, a Yoel, y a su madre tirados en el suelo y cubiertos de sangre estaban todos muertos "¿Qué, que está pasando?" Dijo en shock.

Entonces vio al cielo vio la tabla roja junto con otras girando en círculos con otras tablas de diferente color se podían contar un total de 18 en medio de ellas se podía ver a alguien cubierto en una túnica.

Jade estaba retrocediendo del miedo, pero se dio cuenta de que choco con algo se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para ver a un Genesect mirándola de forma predatoria mientras le disparaba un **Híperrayo**.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Jade despertó soltando un fuerte grito de terror despertando a sus amigos del susto, se acercaron a su amiga quien estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente.

"¿Jade que pasa?" Dijo Eris preocupada.

Jade no le respondió en cambio miro el lugar estaba en el interior del árbol hueco en el cual se refugiaron _"Entonces no fue un sueño realmente atacaron la villa"_ pensó nerviosa, mientras su amiga Hada la miraba con preocupación.

"Eh Chicas" las dos voltearon a Squek quien miraba todo el árbol mirando a todos lados como si tratara de buscar a alguien "¿Dónde está Yoel?"

Ambas vieron por todos lados y era cierto el Bisharp no se encontraba por ningún lado los niños se empezaron a poner nervioso, ¿Acaso los había abandonado por la discusión de ayer?

Fue cuando Eris noto algo en la pared "Chicos hay algo escrito aqui" Dijo llamando a sus amigos, cuando se acercaron vieron con más claridad había algo escrito.

 **Niños me levante temprano para buscar comida y agua no tardare**

 **Por favor quédense en la cueva y cuiden la tabla**

 **Yoel.**

Squek y Eris respiraron aliviados al ver la nota, pero Jade solo frunció el ceño y se fue caminando a la salida, pero fue detenida por la Spreetze.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo enfrente de su camino.

"Volviendo a villa Solaris, tengo que buscar a mi mama" dijo seria mientras seguía con su camino rodeando a Eris.

"Pero Yoel dijo que nos quedáramos aquí" dijo Squek tímidamente mientras su amiga se iba.

"él no va a decirme que hacer" contesto la Fennekin con tono molesto "yo no voy a abandonar a mi madre como él lo hiso" dijo con enojo.

"Jade el no quiso dejar a tu madre" dijo Eris deteniéndola nuevamente "la situación era complicada habían demasiados de esos Genesects" Dijo tratando de sonar racional.

"¡Pudimos haber luchado contra ellos si uníamos fuerzas, pero no a él solo le importo proteger esa tabla y no salvar a mi madre!" Dijo con ira, mientras estaba al borde de las lágrimas "¡Mi madre debe de estar herida o-!"Se detuvo a mitad de la frase no quería pensar en lo peor "¡tenemos que volver, no podemos dejarla!"

"¡CREES QUE FACIL PARA NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!"

Las dos pokemons voltearon hacia Squek qué grito abruptamente, su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando del coraje mientras las lágrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos.

"¡yo tampoco quería dejarla, pero era cierto ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros?! ¡Ellos eran más fuertes nuestros ataques no hacían efecto, y Yoel estaba herido no teníamos otra opción nos iban a matar a todos!" grito Squek.

Normalmente su amigo insecto no era alguien que gritara ya que se mantenía introvertido en todo momento.

"No eres la única que está asustada y preocupada, Eris, Yoel y yo también lo estamos" entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a caer "estoy preocupado por mis padres, mis hermanos, el señor Robinson, nuestros amigos de la escuela y hasta estoy preocupado por nuestros maestros" ( **Nt: en caso de que pregunten era verano por eso no puse la escuela)** "tengo miedo Jade y más por saber que paso con ellos en villa solaris" dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Squek" Jade comenzó a sentirse culpable, se acercó al venipedee y le dio un abrazo lo mismo hiso Eris quien se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas "Lo siento chicos, es que tenía miedo" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrima.

"Todo va estar bien Jade mientras estemos juntos nada malo nos va a pasar" Dijo Eris Sonriéndole mientras se secaba las lagrimas lo mismo hizo Squek.

 **(sacudidas)**

Los tres niños se asustaron y se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto cuando escucharon las hojas sacudirse, Vieron la sombra de un pokemon encorvado que caminaba justo hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Ese no es Yoel camina muy encorvado para ser un Bisharp" Dijo Eris analizando a la figura.

"¿Es uno de esos Genesects, ahora que hacemos?" Dijo Squek asustado sabiendo que Yoel no estaba para protegerlos.

Jade se quedo callada viendo la sombra _"Esta vez no perderé a nadie más"_ pensó decidida ella volteo hacia sus amigos mirándolos seriamente "tengo un plan"

La criatura estaba caminando hasta que una línea rosada voló cerca de su cara, al olerlo el ser comenzó a caminar hipnotizado por el dulce olor que emanaba.

Eris estaba usando **aroma terapia** atrayéndolo mientras ella, Jade y Squek estaban escondidos en los arbustos con líneas de pinturas de camuflaje, esperando pacientemente como cazadores acechando a una presa.

"Cuando de la señal atacamos sin piedad" Dijo la Fennekin mientras sus amigos asentían, vieron como la criatura caminaba hasta que piso una trampa echa de lianas haciendo que salga volando hacia arriba.

"AAAAAhhhh, pero que rayos" dijo mientras miraba todo de cabeza

"¡AHORA!"

Los tres niños salieron armados con palos largos mientras soltaban un grito de guerra.

"Pero ¿qué? ¡aaaaaahhhhh!"

Los niños comenzaron a golpearlo como si se tratara de una piñata mientras el pokemon misterioso gritaba del dolor.

* * *

 **(En el otro lado del bosque)**

Yoel estaba caminando en el Bosque tratando de buscar comida, pero no tuvo suerte ninguno de los arboles tenían bayas lo cual era raro ya que se supone que es temporada, mientras el Bisharp caminaba estaba pensando en la discusión que tuvo con Jade en la noche.

" _¡¿Me estás diciendo que cuidar esta tabla era más importante que su propia vida?!_

 _"¡Si lo es!"_

Se abofeteo la cara con solo pensar en lo que dijo "pero que tonto fui" dijo enojándose consigo mismo mientras caminaba el vio a un grupo de pokemons de tipo volador con pañuelos celestes ayudando a otros de tipo agua varios de ellos se encontraban enfermos mientras que a otros ponían a un banco de Tympoles en un tanque de agua que estaba siendo transportadas por un par de Braviarys "Ok es el último llévenselo" dijo un Honchkrow haciéndoles señas al parecer era el líder, ambos asintieron y fueron volando llevándoselos a algún lugar.

" _Deben de ser un equipo de rescate"_ pensó el Bisharp mientras miraba a las aves él se acercó asiéndoles señas llamando la atención del Honchkrow.

"Ustedes deben de ser del equipo de rescate pokemon"

"Así es yo soy Axel el líder del equipo Skylanders" Dijo el honchkrow presentándose.

"Yoel" se presento mientras se estrechaban las manos, alas en este caso "Estoy buscando algo de agua para mis amigos y quería saber si hay algún lugar cerca para reabastecernos"

"hay un lago al frente, pero no te lo recomiendo"

"¿por qué?"

"Ves a estos pokemons" Axel estaba señalando a los pokemons de agua en las camillas "resulta que eran de ese lago" Yoel quedo sorprendido ante la revelación "El lago termino contaminándose y enfermando a todos los pokemons de ahí"

"¿Cómo paso esto?" pregunto el Bisharp alarmado.

"No lo sé, creemos que fueron pokemons del tipo veneno queriendo tomar territorio" dijo especulando.

"Axel" Ambos pokemons voltearon hacia un xatu Hembra "Los pokemons del lago están empeorando tenemos que llevarlos a la ciudad Esteler y darles atención medica"

"Entendido, discúlpame Yoel me gustaría ayudarte, pero tenemos las alas ocupadas en este momento" Axel se disculpó, mientras el Bisharp asentía con la cabeza diciendo que entendía "¡Muy bien preparen las camillas tenemos que transportar a los heridos!" al ordenarlo Axel y su equipo comenzaron a volar llevándose a los pokemons envenenados a su ciudad.

Yoel los vio alejarse hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte, el fue a la dirección donde estaba el lago en donde Axel le había señalado donde estaba el lago, al llegar vio que el lago en lugar de ser azul cristalino tenía un tono grisáceo.

Yoel metió los dedos en el agua y se los llevo a la boca, después de hacer eso escupió rápidamente "Blah sabe a lo que huele un muk, pero es raro el agua no tiene el tono morado de los venenos ¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo pensante.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Yoel escucho un conjunto de gritos muy familiar "¡LOS NIÑOS!"

Con pánico Yoel empezó a correr mientras rezaba a Arceus o a cualquier legendario, de que los niños estén a salvo, el corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se estaban refugiando.

"¡Niños ¿dónde están, están bien?!" la mirada en pánico del Bisharp cambio a una de incredulidad al ver a los niños con pintura de camuflaje armados con palos largos golpeando a un Archeops colgado de cabeza "Pero que cara-"

"Ayuda" dijo el Archeops colgado.

"¿Estrop?" reconoció al pokemon prehistórico "Niños bájenlo él no es el enemigo" él les había explicado que era el vendedor de Bayas que pasaba por villa Solaris, los niños entendieron y Jade lanzo **lanzallamas** quemando la liana haciendo que el Archeops callera lamentablemente aterrizo de cabeza dejándolo inconsciente con ojos en espiral mientras tres pequeños Pidgey volando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 **(Un tiempo despues)**

Los niños estaban devorando ansiosamente las bayas que Estrop llevaba en su mochila quien hacepto darles, habían pasado todo un día sin comer y el solo echo de poder comer una era como encontrar agua en el desierto.

Mientras los niños comían Yoel le estaba contando todo lo que paso en villa Solaris y la invasión a Archen.

"Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo Yoel mientras comía una Baya Meloc y debido a su contenido en Hierro las grietas de su cuerpo desaparecían. **(NT: Esta Baya es parecida a un Durazno que tiene un alto contenido en hierro)** "Lamento mucho que los niños te atacaran" se disculpo el pokemon tipo acero.

"Está bien lo entiendo, yo también estaría a la defensiva si algo así me hubiera pasado" Dijo el Archeops sonriendo con vendajes en la cabeza "pero es difícil creer que atacar la tranquila Villa" dijo con lastima mientras miraba a los niños.

"Están robando las tablas, pero dudo que los Genesects sean los únicos que lo están haciendo" Dijo Yoel pensativo.

"Entonces los rumores son ciertos"

"Si y si no fuera por Anais estaríamos muertos, tenemos que avisarles a los demás guardianes"

Mientras ellos dos discutían Jade se acercó a los dos adultos quien rápidamente la notaron.

"¿Qué sucede Jade?" Pregunto Yoel.

"Yo solo quería disculparme por gritarte Yoel" Dijo la Fennekin arrepentida "tenías razón no podíamos hacer nada contra ellos tu solo tratabas de protegernos"

"Yo también quiero disculparme Jade" dijo el Bisharp disculpándose "No quise decir que la vida de tu madre no importara, su vida Valia mucho más de lo que piensas"

"También quiero disculparme con usted señor Estrop" dijo Jade mirándolo.

"Está bien pequeña no hay rencores" Dijo el Archeops dándole una sonrisa.

"Me alegro, bueno los dejo entonces" La Fennekin se dio la vuelta para reunirse con sus amigos.

"Jade espera" Yoel la detuvo "Tengo que ser honesto contigo hay una razón por lo que la tabla es tan importante por la cual tu madre arriesgo su vida"

Jade le prestó atención sus amigos escucharon y fueron a su lado para saber que pasaba.

"Veras esa tabla es la tabla del elemento fuego, el cual representa en la naturaleza y a los pokemons de dicho elemento" Yoel le estaba explicando ganadosé más la atención de los pequeños mientras Estrop solo escuchaba "Pero eso no es todo, esa tabla es una de las 18 tablas elementales perteneciente al dios pokemon; Arceus"

* * *

 **Y bueno Gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus Rewiews y díganme que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir´s Fang96 Nos vemos en otro capitulo o en otra Historia.**


	7. Reunión con un viejo amigo

**No soy dueño de Pokemon todos los derechos son de GameFreak.**

* * *

 **Episodio 7: Reunión con un viejo amigo.**

Por encima del bosque se pueden ver a un Grupo de Genesects volando por el bosque tratando de buscar la tabla de fuego en nombre de su Maestro Bermellón.

"muy bien divídanse y busquen la tabla y maten al guardián que la protege" ordeno un Genesect acto seguido se dividieron en grupo de tres y fueron a distintas partes del bosque.

En otra zona un Scyther estaba paseando por el bosque tranquilamente, hasta que una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo pro la espalda.

"umm, parece que tendré invitados" se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba.

* * *

 **(Volviendo con el grupo)**

Jade, Eris, Squek, y Yoel iban caminando en el bosque mientras Estrop volaba por encima de ellos tratando de encontrar el camino al próximo pueblo.

"¿Entonces dices que esa tabla es de Arceus?" pregunto Jade.

"si" contesto el Bisharp.

"¿El legendario dios Arceus?"

"si"

"¿El creador de nuestro mundo?"

"si"

"¿El pokemon celestial que ver todo el universo?"

"Jade, ¿Acaso conoces a otro pokemon que se llame Arceus?" dijo Yoel cansado de la bomba de preguntas que le hacia la Fennekin.

"perdón es solo que aún no puedo creer que sea la tabla de Arceus" dijo la Fennekin.

"nosotros tampoco" Dijo ahora Eris "¿Cómo es posible que llegasen a nuestro mundo, no se supone que Arceus debería tenerlas?"

"Una vez que lleguemos a pueblo Incect, mi maestro el Guardián de la tabla de tipo insecto nos va a informar con todo lo que necesitamos saber" dijo Yoel "además hay algunas cosas que también quiero preguntarle" en eso Estrop bajo del cielo "¿y bien Estrop?"

"no encontré ningún camino el bosque es demasiado espeso" informo el Archeops.

"Yoel" El Bisharp y el Archeop se voltean y ven a Aquek "¿podemos descansar?, mis patitas ya no pueden más" se quejó el Venipeede.

Yoel vio como los Niños lucían cansados al ser tan pequeños ellos gastan más energías que los pokemons adultos, por no decir que estaba atardeciendo y se haría de noche pronto, por lo que asintió.

"muy bien acamparemos aquí" ordeno.

Los niños estaban comiendo las Bayas que Estrop tenían en su mochila, mientras los niños devoraban el Archeops llamo a Yoel alejándose un poco de los niños pero logrando poner un ojo sobre ellos.

"Tenemos un problema Yoel" dijo Estrop hablando bajo para que los niños no escuchen "las bayas que tengo apenas alcanzan para dos días y eso es si solo se los racionamos a los niños"

"¿no puedes encontrar un árbol de Bayas por algún lado?" preguntó Yoel.

"ese es el problema" dijo el Archeops "hemos pasado por tres arboles de bayas pero ninguno dio frutos, por no decir que estuve explorando este bosque por unas horas antes de encontrarme con ustedes"

A pesar de que Yoel trataba de ponerse cerio en el fondo estaba nervioso.

"Yoel si no encontramos una ciudad pronto, estaremos en problemas" dijo el Archeops.

"lo sé" dijo Yoel _"¿las Bayas no crecen, acaso es debido a las tablas por eso el agua está contaminada?"_

"Yoel, Estrop" Eris los llamo desde lejos "¿no van a venir a comer?"

"no te preocupes comeremos despues" Dijo el Bisharp "Estrop y yo iremos a buscar leña para la fogata ustedes 3 quédense aquí y-" Yoel se detuvo a mitad de su oración al darse cuenta que faltaba cierto pokemon de tipo fuego "¿Dónde está Jade?"

"Ella dijo que tenía que usar el baño y se fue" dijo Squek.

"¡¿y la dejaron ir sola en el bosque justo cuando está anocheciendo?!" dijo el Bisharp molesto "¡¿Por qué no la acompañaron?!"

"oye es una chica y merece su privacidad respeta eso Yoel" dijo Eris.

"tiene razón en eso Yoel" Dijo Estrop "si la hubieras acompañado serias un pervertido"

El Bisharp fulmino con la mirada al pokemon prehistórico haciendo que se callara.

"les tengo que recordar que estamos escapando de unos pokemon insectos que quieren la tabla para Arceus sabe que" dijo el pokemon acero/siniestro.

"Yoel no te preocupes estamos en un bosque espeso" dijo el Archeops tratando de calmarlo "además Jade es lista no se perderá"

* * *

 **(Volviendo con Jade)**

"me perdí" dijo para sí misma la Fennekin que vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque "estaba seguro de que era cerca de aquí" Jade respiro hondo antes de mirar al cielo "a ver si mal no recuerdo la osa menor esta al norte y yo camine hacia adelante y luego me desvié a la derecha para tener mejor privacidad entonces debo ir al este" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar pero al oeste.

Luego de un rato Jade se dio cuenta de que caminaba en círculos por lo que se echó al suelo rindiéndose.

"Esto es inútil no recuerdo el camino" se dijo para sí misma "Ya escucho a Yoel regañandome" se imaginó a Yoel con un periódico en mano regañándola "Vamos Jade no te rindas" se dijo así misma mientras se levantaba con determinación "eres Jade la valiente no te rendirás y no le temes a nada" Luego se escuchan el sonido de unos arbustos "Kyaaaaa"

Jade se asusta y se esconde detrás de una roca asoma su cabeza para ver que había, de ahí salió un pequeño Vulpix que la miraba con curiosidad esto hiso que la Fennekin se relajara.

"oye me asustaste" le dijo mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba al pequeño pokemon de fuego "Hola mi nombre es Jade" se presentó "¿cómo te llamas?" el pokemon no le respondió solo se le quedo ahí mirando "¿no eres muy hablador verdad?" el Vulpix siguió sin contestarle "¿Tú también te perdiste?, estoy buscando a mis amigos son un Spritzee, un venipede un Bisharp y un Archeops" le dio una descripción de sus amigos "¿No los abras visto por casualidad?" Ante la pregunta el Vulpix le sonrió de forma tierna y le hiso una señal para que la siguiera.

"¿Quieres que te siga?" el vulpix asintió y empezó a camina "oye espérame" dijo Jade siguiéndolo por detrás hasta que logro estar a su lado.

"¿Y dime vives en este bosque?" Le pregunto Jade tratando de hacer que hablara "yo la verdad no soy de por aquí como te habrás dado cuenta, mis amigos y yo somos de villa Solaris es una villa muy bonita hasta" ella se detuvo y su sonrisa paso a ser una de tristeza al recordar con lo que paso con su villa. El Vulpix volteo para verla y le dio una mirada melancólica "oh lo siento es que me es muy difícil hablar de mi villa después de lo sucedido" dijo mientras seguía caminado mientras el Vulpix seguía a su lado "Sabes mama me decía que papa siempre tenía un dicho: no importa que tan desafortunado sea un Absol un Victini siempre le dará suerte; significa que no importa si tuviste un mal día al siguiente tendrás suerte" dijo Jade mientras el Vulpix escucha "papa siempre tenía un montón de frases raras, pero esa era su favorita; la verdad nunca lo conocí el desapareció cuando era solo un huevo" el vulpix le seguía prestando atención "Pero él no nos abandonó, si lo hubiera echo mi mama de seguro lo odiaría yo sé que debe de estar en algún lugar cuidándome desde lejos" dijo con el espíritu en alto mientras caminaba más animadamente, mientras el Vulpix miraba "Sabes tienes razón a pesar de todo no me rendiré rescatare a mi mama y evitare que ese horrible Genesect se quede con la tabla" dijo con determinación mientras se volvía hacia el Vulpix "Gracias, realmente eres muy sabio amigo" le dijo sonriéndole mientras el pokemon mudo le devolvía la sonrisa.

Entonces ambos escucharon el sonido de unos pasos pero estos eran pesados casi metálicos.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Dijo la Fennekin al Vulpix "suenan a los pasos de un pokemon tipo acero debe de ser Yoel, ven vamos"

Jade y el Vulpix comenzaron a correr guiándose por el sonido de los pasos, a lo lejos la Fennekin vio una sombra alta a lo lejos no la podía reconocer, pero por el tamaño suponía que era el Bisharp; siguió corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su cara de felicidad cambia a ser una de miedo, No era Yoel sino que era un Genesect, para empeorar las cosas había 3 de ellos.

Rápidamente se detuvo en seco y ella y su amigo se escondieron detrás de un árbol desde ahí escucharon lo que decían.

"no los emos encontrados, ¿seguro que es pro aquí?" dijo uno de los Genesect.

"deben de ser" contesto el segundo "según el escáner la ruta oculta del templo lleva a este bosque no debieron ir lejos"

"y si mejor volvemos" hablo de nuevo el primero "está anocheciendo y mi escáner infrarrojo no funciona bien en la oscuridad"

"¡No seas idiota!" contesto el tercero "el Maestro Bermellón dio la orden de no volver si no tenemos la tabla o algo útil se va a molestar, bueno más de lo que ya estaba"

"Escuche que el gran maestro lo castigo por no traer la tabla" comento el segundo "¿Por qué el maestro Bermellón no hiso nada y no lo ataco?"

"tarado si no fuera por el gran maestro el maestro Bermellón no hubiera logrado conseguir un lugar especial para nosotros en este mundo, por lo tanto, lo obedece" dijo el tercero.

Mientras ellos discutían Jade y el Vulpix escuchaban con atención lo que decían _"Ese tal Bermellón debe de ser el líder de esas cosas que atacaron mi villa, ¿él fue el responsable?"_ pensó enojada _"pero ¿quién es ese tal gran maestro del que hablan?"_

"ya basta de charla vamos a reagruparnos con el resto" ordeno el primero mientras los otros dos lo seguían.

"es nuestra oportunidad vámonos ahora" le hablo al Vulpix quien asintió, pero cuando Jade dio un paso ella por accidente piso una rama y esta hiso ruido llamando la atención de uno de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el primero.

"escuché un ruido" dijo el tercero.

"yo también" hablo ahora el segundo "creo que vino de ese árbol"

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el árbol, por detrás se encontraban Jade quien temblaba y sudaba del miedo, mientras el Vulpix se encontraba muy tranquilo digamos demasiado.

" _¡cómo puedes estar tranquilo en un momento como este?"_ pensó mientras miraba al Pokemon fuego _"¿Qué hago?, si peleo obviamente perderé, si corro me atraparan y si pido ayuda delatare mi posición"_ Jade desecho esas opciones, estaba nerviosa los Genesect se estaban acercando cada vez más lo único que podía hacer la Fennekin fue abrazar al Vulpix y serrar sus ojos del miedo mientras esperaba el final _"Yoel, Mama, Papa, quien sea ayúdenme"_

"¿Quién está ahí?" sonó la vos de alguien a lo lejos

Los Genesects Voltearon y quitaron su vista del árbol para ver quien los llamo, Jade y el Vulpix asomaron sus cabezas para ver también ahora que los Genescts le quitaron la vista de encima de las sombras vieron salir un Scyther, de repente los tres enesects se acercaron rodeando al pokemon Mantis.

"¿Quién eres tú Scyther?" Pregunto uno de los Genesects con hostilidad.

"¿Yo?, solamente soy un viejo Scyther que vive en este bosque" dijo con total calma.

"te ves muy sospechoso" dijo uno de los Genesects mirándolo fijamente "vendrás con nosotros"

"lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes" rechazo cortésmente haciendo que los tres bichos robots se rieran.

"Jejeje no te lo estoy preguntado" dijo mientras los tres lo apuntaban con sus cañones "ven con nosotros o te llevaremos hecho pedazos" amenazo.

"( **Suspiro** ) No quería hacer esto" Dijo el Scyther quien puso sus cuchillas en alto listo para pelear "pero no me dejan otra opción"

"acábenlo" al decir esta orden los 3 Genesects dispararon **Hiperrayo** al Pokemon tipo Bicho esto genero una explosión generando también una nube de polvo cuando se dispersó no quedo nada más que tierra quemada, los tres insectos robots se acercaron a lugar a donde dispararon cuando pensaron que lo habían exterminado.

"Buen ataque" sonó la vos del Scyther los tres miraron hacia arriba para ver que el pokemon Mantis estaba volando y estaba intacto "mi turno"

El Scyther comenzó a invocar unas espadas de color blanco brillante las cuales giraban a su alrededor para luego desaparecer y ser rodeado por un aura roja luego sus cuchillas se tornaron de energía azul el Scyther fue volando en picada para luego pasar de largo a los Genesects luego termino aterrizando lejos de ellos.

"Deja de huir y pelea" Dijo el líder mientras él y los otros Genesects se preparaban para atacar.

"eso no será necesario" dijo el Scyther sin mirarlos "Ustedes ya están muertos"

"¿Que?"

En un parpadeo en las armaduras aparecieron unos cortes y de ahí Salió aceite mientras los tres insectos robot gritaban de dolor y caían al suelo muertos.

Jade asomo su cabeza y miro toda la pelea quedando impresionada.

" _increíble se movió tan rápido que apenas pude verlo"_ pensó mirándolo para luego voltear y ver a los Genesects caídos _"Los derroto fácilmente y ni siquiera debió esforzarse"_ pensó al recordar lo difícil que fue vencerlos.

Luego volteo y miro al Vulpix quien miraba al igual que ella.

"impresionante ¿no?" susurro a su amigo mudo, quien en respuesta le regalo una sonrisa.

"gracias pequeña" dijo El Scyther a lo lejos que escucho a Jade, la Fennekin por impulso se escondió arrastrando al Vulpix consigo, el pokemon Insecto se rio ante eso "Esta bien no soy peligroso puedes salir"

Aunque tenía sus Dudas Jade salió junto con el Vulpix de su escondite y ambos caminaron cautelosamente hasta estar cerca del Scyther, una vez cerca Jade tuvo un mejor vistazo de su apariencia; todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices en su torso, sus cuchillas estaban algo gastadas, y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su pupila era transparente dando a entender que estaba ciego, entonces lo reconoció era el Mismo Scyther que hablo con su mama antes del ataque de los Genesects hacia su villa, ella tenía tantas preguntas que hacerles pero el pokemon Mantis hablo primero.

"¿Qué hacen recorriendo el bosque a esta hora?" preguntó El Scyther quien se agacho para estar a su altura "¿no saben que es peligroso?"

"Lo-lo sentimos" se disculpó la Fennekin "es que me habían entrado ganitas, y fui a alejarme para tener más privacidad y me termine perdiendo" explico Jade y el Scyther asintió y luego cambio su mirada al Vulpix.

"¿y Tú?" le pregunto al Vulpix, quien en respuesta se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos poniendo un poco incómodo al pokemon Mantis.

"El no habla" Dijo Jade rompiendo el Silencio "el escucha por lo que es mudo"

"Oh ya veo" dijo El Scyther levantándose "los ayudare a encontrar a tus amigos" se ofreció el viejo pokemon.

"¿enserio?, gracias" dijo Jade expresando su felicidad.

"apropósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto el pokemon Mantis.

"¡jade!"

La Fennekin estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpida por una vos a lo lejos que la llamaban, los tres pokemons vieron a donde se originó el sonido y vieron a un Bisharp.

"¡es Yoel!" dijo reconociendo al pokemo "¡Yoel por aquí!" dijo mientras corría hacia el pokemon tipo acero dejando atrás al Scyther

" _Jade y Yoel"_ el pokemon Mantis se quedó pensando al escuchar sus nombres _"¿acaso son?"_

"¡Yoel!"

"Jade"

Ambos corrieron uno hacia al otro, Jade salto hacia él y Yoel la atrapo entre sus brazos.

"¿Jade, estas bien, estas herida?" preguntó el Bisharp preocupado.

"No Yoel" le dijo dándole una sonrisa "Estoy bien"

"Exelente" dijo relajado mientras ponía al pequeño zorro en el suelo "Entonces puedo cambiar al modo regaño" dijo haciendo que Jade pusiera cara de _"ahí no"_ La expresión tranquila del Bisharp paso a una de enojo "¡En que rayos pensabas Niña, tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba la Próxima ves que tengas que ir a hacerlo en el bosque lo harás cerca de donde estamos y sin discutir jovencita!" Dijo Yoel quien regañaba a la Fennekin como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hija.

"Lo siento Yoel" se disculpó Jade bajando la cabeza y las orejas.

"solo ten cuidado ¿sí?" dijo Yoel ahora más calmado "me preocupa que te pase algo y que yo no esté ahí para ayudarte"

"Lo entiendo Yoel" dijo Jade ahora más animada "pero no te Preocupes el seños Scyther me salvo del peligro"

"¿Scyther?" Yoel levanto la mirada y al verlo sus pupilas se dilataron al ver al Pokemon Mantis "Usted es…"

"Veo que sigues siendo estricto con las cosas Yoel" Dijo el Scyther quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿Sensei?" Dijo el Bisharp aun sorprendido.

"¿¡Sensei!?" Grito Jade sorprendida "¿¡Yoel, Conoces a este viejo Scyther!?"

"¡Jade, no seas maleducada con el Sensei!" Regaño el Bisharp solo para que después el Scyther lo terminara golpeando en la cabeza con el reverso de una de sus cuchillas.

"y tu deja de ser tan estricto" dijo con total calma "ella solo es una niña, es normal que sea tan curiosa" Dijo retirando su cuchilla.

"lo siento" se disculpó el Bisharp con la cabeza baja.

" **(Risista)** " Jade se rio viendo que regañaor al pokemon adulto "te regañaron" se burlo

El Bisharp estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpido por un llamado de alguien

"Yoel, ¿la encontraste?" los 4 miraron para arriba para ver a un pokemon prehistórico muy familiar.

"La encontré Estrop, pueden bajar" Grito Yoel haciéndole señas para que aterrizara.

"Espera dijiste Estrop" dijo El Scyther sorprendido, a lo cual el Bisharp asintió con la cabeza "no puedo creerlo finalmente puede volar alto"

El Archeops aterrizo suavemente en el suelo y de su espalda bajaron un Spritzee y un Venipeede, al bajar vieron a Jade y ambos empezaron a correr hacia ella y le dieron un abrazo mientras festejaban de que ella estaba bien, mientras Jade presentaba a sus amigos al Vulpix, Estrop se acercó a los tres pokemons adultos.

"Me alegro que Jade este bien" dijo mirando a los niños "es una suerte que la encontráramos de noche" luego miro al Scyter y entonces lo reconoció al instante "¿¡Slacer, eres tú!?"

"que alegría volverte a ver Estrop" Dijo el Scyther ahora conocido como Slacer "veo que finalmete superaste tu miedo a las alturas"

"para empezar no era miedo, solo me mareaba en lugares altos" dijo el Archeops aclarándolo "y en segundo si, y soy uno de los mejores recolectores de Bayas del mundo" dijo orgulloso.

"umm, perdonen por interrumpir" los tres adultos se voltearon y vieron a la Spritzee que estaba cerca de ellos "¿pero de casualidad tú no eres el Scyther que hablo con la madre de Jade?" pregunto Eris mirando fijamente a Slacer.

"lo soy" contesto Naturalmete "y ustedes deben de ser los niños que escucharon la conversación desde la ventana" Dijo Slacer sorprendiendo a Eris.

"¿cómo lo-?"

"Puedo estar ciego de un ojo, pero aun puedo ver cuando me espían"

Luego fue caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña Fennekin y se agacho hasta estar a su altura "me alegra finalmente conocerte Jade" dijo mientras la miraba detalladamente "Eres igual a tu madre, pero se nota que tienes más de tu padre" dijo tiernamente.

"espera, ¿Conoces a mis padres?" pregunto sorprendida la Fennekin.

"Desde luego" dijo levantándose "Estrop, Yoel y yo viajamos con ellos cuando éramos jóvenes, tu madre debía haberte contado de nosotros" dijo Slacer.

Jade se quedó mirando a los adultos tratando de recordar, entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo repentinamente.

"¡No puede ser!" grito sorprendida "ustedes son los tres pokemons que viajaban con mi papa y mama"

"espera viajaron junto con tu padre" Dijo Squek sorprendido.

"si, ahora los reconozco" dijo mientras señalaban a cada uno con su pata "Yole es el Pawniard inútil"

"exac-¡QUE!"

"Estrop es el Archen que tenía miedo a volar"

"¡No era miedo me mareaba!"

"Y por último Slacer el Scyther Aburrido"

"¿¡Perdón!?"

Los pokemon adultos tenían caras incrédulas y enojadas por lo que dijo Jade mientras los niños se reían por cómo eran conocidos ellos en el pasado.

"solo para aclarar así fue como los describió mi mama" dijo Jade nerviosa tratando de aclarar su inocencia.

"bueno dejando los sobre nombres de lado" dijo Yoel tratando de estar tranquilo aunque se notaba una vena de ira en su frente, el volteo hacia el Scyther.

"veo que tienes muchas preguntas que quieres hacerme" dijo Slacer adivinando lo que tenía en mente "pero aquí no es seguro" dijo mirando a los cadáveres de los Genesects muertos los demás también se dieron cuenta.

"e-espera, ¿acaso ellos no siguieron?" pregunto Squek Nervioso.

"Debieron encontrar la salida oculta del templo" Hablo Yoel "Tenemos que movernos Rápido"

"Mi cabaña está cerca, estaremos seguros ahí" Dijo Slacer.

El Grupo comenzó a caminar, Slacer y Yoel caminaban el frente seguido por los niños y detrás de ellos se encontraba Estrop asegurándose de que ninguno se pierda.

"Sensei" Yoel comenzó a susurrarle a Slacer para no llamar la atención de los niños "no es que me importe, pero la zona en la que vive está muy lejos del Pueblo Incect, ¿Por qué no está cerca del templo?"

"Te explicare todo después" dijo susurrando igualmente "ahora tengo que aclararle algunas cosas a la pequeña, luego hablamos" le contesto Slacer y Yoel asintió pero podía notar por su tono de vos que tenía ira.

* * *

Luego de caminar llegaron a la casa de Slacer, era una cabaña de un solo piso algo pequeña pero se veía bastante espaciosa el grupo entro y vieron que tenía un diseño simple tenía una pequeña cocina y una mesa en el centro había una chimenea y una puerta que se podía decir que era el cuarto del pokemon Mantis, Luego de acomodarse; Slacer trajo una bandeja con te de Hierba y les sirvió a cada una de sus invitados.

"Lamento el espacio no recibo muchos invitados" se disculpó el incesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su te a través de una pajilla "¿entonces, de que querían hablarme?"

"de esto" Dijo Yoel mientras sacaba la tabla de Fuego de su Mochila, sorprendiendo al viejo Scyther

"¿esa es?" dijo reconociendo la tabla, luego miro a su antiguo alumno para asentir "asique invadieron Villa Solaris" Dijo con pesar "¿Qué paso con Anais?"

"Ella se quedó para ganarnos tiempo desconozco su paradero" Dijo el Bisharp con pesar Slacer vio a los Niños y vio que ellos tenían caras amargas al recordar lo sucedido.

"Señor Slacer" el Pokemon incecto volteo y miro a Jade podía ver en sus ojos que ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle "antes de la invasión usted hablo con mi mama una última ves y explico algo sobre que otras tablas fueron robadas y Yoel me conto que estas tablas eran del dios Pokemon Arceus" Dijo la Fennekin mirándolo directamente a su ojo "Mi madre dijo que lo buscara que usted iba a decirme todo sobre las tablas, asique por favor dígame todo lo que sepa" le pidió con determinación.

"Entiendo" dijo Slacer quien dio un sorbo de su te "Dime Jade, ¿Escuchaste la Leyenda de Arceus?" Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Claro eso nos lo enseñaron en el primer año de clases" Dijo Jade "La Leyenda cuenta que un ves que Arceus termino de crear el mundo y sus habitantes, él se fue a reposar en la sala del origen donde permanece donde permanece dormido"

"Exacto, pero esa es solo la versión resumida" Dijo el Scyther tomando por sorpresa a todos.

"¿A qué se refiere con versión resumida?" Pregunto Squek.

"Verán existe unas criaturas muy raras llamadas Ultraentes" Conto Slacer "Cuando el Mundo era todavía Joven, Existían esas criaturas su origen es desconocido algunos dices que son los primeros intentos fallidos de Arceus por crear Vida, otros dicen que esas criaturas son producto de sus peores pesadillas, pero nadie lo sabe. Lo que sí se sabe es que esas criaturas eran conocidas por ser muy violentas y causar estragos ni el Mismísimo Giratina era capaz de Controlarlos en el mundo distorsión, tanto fue así que Arceus junto con otros pokemons Legendarios los expulsaron a una zona fuera de esta realidad y lo consiguieron, sin embargo debido a lo violenta que fue la pelea el mundo pokemon el equilibrio Naturaleza era muy frágil y caótico y debido a lo débil que se encontraba Arceus en ese momento, El dividió su poder en 18 Tablas cada una representando los tipos existentes, y fueron enviadas a ciertas posiciones estratégicas del mundo se construyeron templos para mantener las tablas ocultas y seguras además se le encargo la tarea a cada Pokemon proteger esa tabla con su vida y así fue incluso sus descendientes se encargaron de esa tarea hasta ahora" Termino de contar Slacer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Yoel lo estaba, el sabia lo de las tablas pero no esperaban que fueran tan importantes como para mantener el equilibrio en orden.

"Sensei" Hablo Yoel rompiendo el silencio "Entonces las tablas si las tablas mantienen el orden de la naturaleza y la estabilidad del mundo el hecho de que sean robadas alteraría todo de nuevo ¿Correcto?"

"Exacto" contesto Slacer "si las tablas son perturbadas también lo será el delicado balance del mundo"

"Con rason" Hablo Yoel "la última vez fui a buscar agua y había encontrado un lago, pero este estaba contaminado un grupo de rescate se vio obligado a evacuar a todos los que habitaban el lago"

"cierto además las Bayas no han crecido esta temporada" Hablo Estrop "También escuche que algunos pokemons se Volvieron locos y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso"

"No hay duda" Hablo Slacer "el equilibrio natural se está perdiendo y es debido a que las tablas fueron robadas"

"¡Esperen!" Hablo Jade con tono de pánico "¡Nosotros tomamos la tabla del templo de mi Villa eso quiere decir que habrá una catástrofe!" Jade y los Niños estaban preocupados ante esa revelación.

"No, no, no Tranquilícense" Dijo Slacer tratando de calmar a los niños "Si el guardián usa el rezo del permiso no habrá problemas en removerlo del templo"

"¿Rezo del permiso?" Hablo Eris Tranquila.

"El Rezo del permiso, es un pequeño ritual que los guardianes utilizan para poder extraer la tabla de su lugar de reposo sin consecuencias" explico el Scyther.

"Ahora que lo menciona" Hablo Jade recordando "Mi mama estaba de Rodillas y empezó a murmurar unas palabras a la tabla, ¿Ese era el Rezo del permiso?"

"si lo es" Afirmo Slacer.

"Pero aún queda otra pregunta" Hablo Yoel "¿Por qué los Genesects quieren las tablas elementales?, no logro encontrarle ningún sentido"

"creo saberlo" Hablo Jade captando la atención de todos "Cuando me perdí en el bosque el Vulpix y yo nos encontramos con tres Genesects, ellos hablaban de un Maestro al cual su líder obedecía" Revelo Haciendo pensar a Slacer.

"¿Un Maestro?" Pensó Slacer en vos alta "Los Genesects son liderados por una mente colmena, el hecho de que su líder obedezca a alguien superior es que debe de estar obligados a obedecerlo"

"Pero eso aún no explica porque quieren las tablas" Hablo Estrop.

"Lo resolveremos después, primero tenemos que encargarnos de evitar que las otras tablas caigan en manos equivocadas" Dijo Slacer seriamente y los demás asintieron de acurdo.

"Perdonen" Jade comenzó a hablar "Entiendo esto de las tablas y del equilibrio del Mundo, Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver mi mama en esto?"

"Veras Jade resulta que tu mama es descendiente de los guardianes de la tabla de fuego ella fue la siguiente después de su padre o madre" Le dijo Slacer y Jade levanto sus orejas captando la atención "Si Jade tu eres la próxima Guardián de la tabla de fuego" dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"¡Que!" Dijo sorprendida "¿¡Yo una guardiana!?"

"Espere Sensei" Hablo Yoel "Jade es todavía es una niña, no está lista para ser la guardiana tan pronto" hablo en su defensa.

"lo sé, pero la otra opción es que el anterior guardián allá entrenado un discípulo para proteger la tabla, de no ser así la descendencia tiene como responsabilidad protegerla" aclaro Slacer

Jade se mantuvo callada por un largo tiempo sus amigos estaban preocupados Slacer, se sentía mal por dejar una responsabilidad tan grande a una niña.

"Jade" Slacer rompió el silencio "si no quieres lo-"

"Lo haré" Dijo Jade "Quiero ser fuerte, quiero dejar de ser una carga, quiero ayudar y evitar que otros sufran, y si me vuelvo fuerte poder rescatar a mi madre, por favor ayúdenme" En su ojos se mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba pero a la ves brillaban con determinación.

Yoel vio a su maestro y este asintió con la cabeza "De acuerdo Jade te ayudaremos" Dijo haciendo que ella ensanchara una sonrisa "También te enseñare a cómo realizar los movimientos Z, el entrenamiento comienza mañana"

"¡¿Enserio?!, ¡Gracias Yoel!" Dijo Feliz.

"No hay problema ahora vayan a dormir, deben estar cansados después de este largo día" Ordeno Yoel, Jade quería protestar pero los demás se veían cansados, Incluso el Vulpix mudo soltó un sonoro bostezo.

"Pueden usar mi cama esta noche" Dijo Slacer "hay suficiente espacio para que todos duerman"

"Gracias, pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Hablo Squek medio dormido.

"No se preocupen por nosotros además tenemos que hablar de cosas de adultos" Dijo Yoel

Los Niños se despidieron dejando solos a los tres adultos, se miraron entre ellos esperando a que uno hablara.

"Adelante Yoel se que quieres preguntarme porque no estoy en el templo protegiendo la tabla" Hablo Slacer.

"No es que me quiera meter en sus asuntos Sensei, pero usted dijo que se quedaría en el templo después del final de nuestro viaje" Hablo Yoel tratando de no sonar maleducado.

"La verdad es que expulsaron del templo"

* * *

 **Y este es el Final del capítulo si paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice este capítulo, pero tuve que encargarme de otros asuntos aparte de mis otras historias también tengo fecha sobre los finales por lo que tardare un poco más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen que traeré más capítulos.**

 **Dejen su Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang96 y Nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


End file.
